high school romance
by darktulip
Summary: Yaoi. Naruto is now a junior in highschool. He and his friends go through love and lost. Who will they eventually end up with? twist and turns will occur. GaaraNaru, kibahina shikaino zabuhaku and others
1. Chapter 1

disclaimer:I own nothing

warnings: Yaoi, teen angst(lol), swearing

possible couples: Sasuke/Naruto, Gaara/Naruto, Neiji/Naruto, Shikamaru/Ino, Kiba/Hinata, Kakashi/Naruto, Sai/Naruto, Zabuza/Haku

Chapter 1

Today was Naruto's first day of his junior year in highschool. He couldn't wait, yet at the same time dreaded going back to school. He wanted to see his friends...and his long time crush, at the same time he didn't want to deal with the harrassment he got from other students. He and his cousin Ino had homeroom together. He changed into his orange shirt and blue jeans than ran down to the kitchen. There he saw his cousin Ino drinking orange juice. She was wearing a black shirt and skirt. Her hair up in a high pony tail.

"Naruto for a gay you sure have a bad sense of style." Ino commented when she saw what Naruto was wearing. "You know maybe if you wore something less...annoying then maybe you-know-who would notice you."

"But I orange is my favorite color!!!" Naruto whined as he grabbed a half burnt piece of toast from the toaster and started nibbling on it.

"Well my favorite color is ...well thats not the point." Ino sighed. "Do you really wanna be picked on by the other kids for dressing like that?"

"I don't care what they think." Naruto huffed.

"You're such a liar." Ino rolled her eyes. She glanced at the clock. "Come on lets go. We don't wanna be late on our first day."

"Y-yeah." Naruto dumped his half eaten toast in the garbage and grabbed his bright green bag. Ino had a dark blue one. "So are we going to be meeting Shikamaru at the school gate right?"

"Yeah if the lazy ass wakes up on time." Ino replied annoyed. Her and Shikamaru had been dating for 7 monthes, and He was almost always late for their date.

"Well at least you have a boyfriend, Ino." Naruto smiled sadly. "Besides, you knew he was lazy for years.. You shouldn't expect him to change now all of a sudden."

"Yeah I know, but it still annoys me that he calls me troublesome!" Ino growled. "Who does he think he is??!?! Grr hes the one thats troublesome I tell you!"

"Err...I suppose" Naruto grinned.

"You know Naruto, I bet you could get a boyfriend." Ino smiled at Naruto, they were a block from school. "Lets see... You have pretty eyes and hair, Though you're eyes are more startliny than mine, but my hair is far better than yours! Its much neater. You also have an oddly femimnine figure, not to mention those cute pink lips of yours. We're practicially twins! Hohohohohoho"

"Err...Sure.." Naruto sweat dropped. They were cousin's., it was true that they did have simililair coloring- but that was basically where the comparison ended. That and they were both loud, and slightly annoying. They were both feminine in appearence...but Ino was a girl...Naruto was not. They were often mistaken as brother and sister though. So he supposed they look and acted enough alike...but they still had many differences..

"Shikamaru?!?" Ino screeched and ran up to her boyfriend who was leaning against the school wall. He was gazing at the clouds before they arrived. "You're early, How sweeeeeeeet!"

"...whatever." Shikamaru shrugged and stood still as Ino tugged on his arm. He was wearing a light beige colored shirt and dark brown pants. "Hello Naruto."

"Hey Shikamaru." Naruto grinned. He stood next to the couple as Ino blabbed on about something and Shikamaru responding just loud enough so she could hear. Naruto looked around and felt his heart skip a beat when he laid eyes on his hearts desire. Sasuke Uchiha was wearing his normal cold glare on his face. His black hair reflected blue in the sun. His dark eyes were emotionless. He was wearing a black shirt and pants. A pink haired bitch was hanging on his arms chatting away about how cool he was. There was a group of girls surounding him. Naruto felt his heart ache. He continued to stare at Sasuke when someone cut him out of his trance.

"Naruto!!!!" Sai came up and wrapped his arms around Naruto's waist. The boy snapped back to reality and tried pullintg out of Sai's embrace.

"Sai!! Stop!!! People might think we're together!!!" Naruto growled clawing at Sai's arms.

"But Naruto!!! I love you! Don't you love me?" Sai rubbed his crouch against Naruto's behind. Naruto's face turned bright red.

"HELL NO!!! NOW LET GO!!!" Naruto yelled and started squirming more.

"Aww Naruto don't you realize you're just turning me on more?" Sai whispered in his captives ear.

"Sai!!!! Let me go." Naruto squirmed more knowing people were staring at them. His ears turned red. "Besides aren't you sleeping with three other people right now!! I don't wanna be wanna them"

"Fine fine." Sai let go. Ino walked up to Sai and punched him in the shoulder. "Oww!!! She-man I let him go! Geeze ya crazy bitch. Anyways...Naruto...You'll be mine one day, you'll see."

"Yeah if I wanna catch an STD" Naruto hid behind Ino and stuck his tongue out at Sai.

"Oh, Naruto. I almost always use protections.." Sai licked his lips. "I can't wait to feel that cute tongue of your's licking my dick. See you in art class beautiful...Bye bitch."

Sai walked away.

"Geez, Ino what took you so long to get over here?" Naruto asked, his face still red. He looked around the crowd and saw Sasuke staring at him. His blush deepened and he looked away. Ino saw where his eyes were and rolled her own blue eyes.

"Well I needed to cuddle my Shika-kun" Ino said slowly. "Sorry Naruto. You know you can report him for sexual harrassment."

"Hah! Like anyone would care." Naruto sighed. "Come on lets get to home room."

Shikamaru didn't say much but walked them to their class. He left with a short kiss on Ino's cheek. Naruto sat in the middle row on the right, next to Ino and Hinata.

"H-hello N-naruto-kun..." Hinata greeted blushing. "Hello Ino-chan."

"Hi Hina-chan!" Naruto and Ino said in unison. The three of them became the best of friends after the first year in highschool. Ino stopped liking Sasuke, and started paying attention to her cousin and close friend. She found out Naruto liked Sasuke and gave up on him, that was also the day she found out Shikamaru like her.

Flash back

Ino sighed. She had to deal with that Shikamaru guy again, because him and Naruto were hanging out. Something about Shikamaru made Ino feel weird. She was a little flustered around him but got used to ignoring his prescence. She heard yelling from the up stairs. She climbed the stairs to find out what was going on.

"YOU LIKE INO???" Naruto yelled. Shikamaru sighed.

"You're so troublesome Naruto. I shouldn't have told you." Shikamaru mumbled. Ino's eyes widened as she peeked in the door. He liked her?!?!? Shikamaru started talking again. "At least I don't like some bastard who acts like he has something stuck up his ass."

"Hey...don't talk about Sasuke like that with me in private!" Naruto lhit Shikamaru upside the head. Shikamaru rubbed his head and muttered 'troublsome blondes.'

Ino went to her room. Her heart pounding in her chest. 'Do I ...like Shikamaru?' She asked herself as she hugged her pillow. 'and...Naruto likes...Sasuke...?'

She then started hanging out with Naruto and his friends more. She eventually got enough courage to ask Shikamaru out, since he was too lazy to ask her. Things had been much better for her since then. Her and Naruto got closer, and she had the smartest, laziest, sweetest boyfriend in the world.

End flash back

Ino stared at her cousin for a moment as he talked cheerfully to Hinata. 'Hes such a faker...Hes all torn up inside cause he sees Sasuke with that stupid forehead girl. Naruto deserves better anyways... If only he realized it.'

Naruto noticed Ino was staring at him. He turned to her and she smiled slightly at him. He smiled back.

"God wheres that teacher??!?!?!" Naruto leaned back in his chair. "Teachers aren't suppose to be late! Don't they get fired for that kinda stuff?"

"I don't know. I guess not." Ino replied. Naruto turned to Hinata.

"Well ...that sucks. We don't even know what the rest of our classes are." Naruto muttered. "Hope Sai is wrong. I would hate to have Art with that perverted man-whore."

"Yeah...I hope I don't have any classes with that guy.." Ino paused. "Though hes not that bad. If you got him to dump those other guys hes sleeping with he might be a good boyfriend for you. Right Hinata?"

"I..I don't know Ino..." Hinata stuttered. "Sai-sempai is a bit too perverted for Naru-kun.."

"Yeah Ino...Don't say such stupid things." Naruto fumed.

"Hey it was just an idea!" Ino slammed her fist down on the desk. "The guy you like now is dating some whore... Sai seriously likes you. I can tell by the way he looks at you. he just a bit perverted...Ok very perverted. At least you'll know the sex will be great."

"Inooooooo... Stop please.." Naruto whined. He grabbed the sides of his desk and layed his head down on it.

"Ok..." Ino sighed. Naruto started thinking about Sasuke. He was so hot. His body was lean, pale, blemish free, muscular.. Naruto could guess that the thing between his legs was pretty large too. Naruto sighed.

The teacher arrived. He had silver hair and 3/4 of his face was covered. Naruto frowned 'Whats this guy trying to hide? Is he really ugly or something?"

"Hello, sorry I'm late. You see I was walking down the street when I noticed that a car was parked by a fire hydrante. I being the gentlemen I am went to go find the person whos car it was. Turned out to be this nice little old lady and then..." Naruto zoned out for awhile.

'The teacher is kinda cute...well the part of his face I can see...nice looking body too...' Naruto realized what he was thinking 'Damn hormones. He's a teacher for gods sake. Soon the kids got their schedules, by going up when the teacher called their name.

"Uzumaki, Naruto?" Kakashi called. Naruto got up and went to the front of the class. He took his schedule from the teachers outstretched hand and felt his body suddenly tingle from the small amount of contact. Naruto blushed and quickly went to his seat.

"So Naruto show me your schedule." Ino ordered. Naruto showed here

------ homeroom-Kakashi

1st period-Physics-Orochimaru

2nd-P.E.-Gai

3rd- Ap Art- Jirairya

2nd lunch

4th- Statistics-Iruka

5th- History-Zabuza

6th- Home ec.-Tsunade

7th-English-Kakashi

----

"Lets see... We have the same lunch, same english, and thats it" Ino sighed. "Maybe next time we'll have all the same classes."

"Yeah...Do we have any classes together, Hina-chan?" Naruto asked Hinata. The girl blushed slightly.

"Y-yes.. We have the same lunch, Science class, Math class, and English class together..." HInata smiled shyly at Naruto.

"Cool!" Naruto grinned. "Do you think you have any classes with Shikamaru, Ino?"

"I doubt it..." Ino said sadly. "Hes in all these AP classes. I hope we at least have the same lunch. It sucks having a boyfriend who is a grade higher than you."

"Huh..." Naruto waited for the bell to ring to go to his next class. "Later Ino. Come on HInata lets go to Science."

Naruto and Hinata headed to room 134. They found it after two minutes. Naruto held onto Hinata's wrist so she wouldn't get lost in the passing crowds. They soon reached the room. The classroom had a few students in it. Hinata and Naruto sat near the back. The science table had three seats.

"I wonder who will sit next to us." Naruto said as he and Hinata sat down. "Hope its not some jerk.."

"Y-yeah..." Hinata agreed quietly. Naruto waited, until finally someone came and sat with them. "O-oh...hello Kiba."

"Hey Hinata-chan!..." Kiba greeted cheerfully. He was wearing a tacky fur coat and short pants. "...Uzumaki..."

"Kiba." Naruto grinned at Kiba, who grinned back. He sat Next to Hinata, who was in the middle. The bell ring. The teacher stood up and Naruto gasped and whispered, "...that guy looks like a snake...Hes so...ugly...what is he 50?"

"Yeah no kidding" Kiba laughed. Hinata had a small smile on her face and the teacher started lecturing. Near the end of the class the student teacher, who in Naruto's opinion was practically drooling over the snake guy, passed out the class rubric.

"Well that was more boring than watching paint dry on a wall..."Naruto commented as they left. "Hey Kiba do you have P.E. next?"

"Yeah...Bye Hinata-chan!" Kiba waved goodbye to Hinata who was heading to her sewing class.

"well this is it..." They both walked in. Needless to say when they met their teacher they were more than disturbed..considering the fact that a mini version of him was running around the class. He spoke of youth and how he expected them to exercise everyday, and how he thought they should have physical education for 12 hours and not one.

"Are all our teachers freaks?" Naruto asked Kiba who just chuckled. Naruto looked around the class after they were assigned lookers. He saw that Sasuke 's was next to his. He blushed brightly and didn't make eye contact with him.

"...Uzumaki..." Sasuke muttered. Naruto blushed.

'He knows my name.' Naruto stared at him. Sasuke frowned.

"Dobe...what are you staring at?" Sasuke asked annoyed.

"Nothing! Teme!" Naruto answered and turned away with a blush still warming his cheeks. Naruto also saw that Hinata's cousin Neiji was there too. He walked over to him.

"Hiya, Neiji!" Naruto greeted brightly.

"Uzumaki-kun." Neiji responded. He gazed at Naruto with his pale eyes.

"...Umm.." Naruto shifted uncomfortably. "Its nice to see you again bye."

Neiji stared at him as Naruto walked back to his locker. He blushed slightly. He then noticed a certain Uchiha had been staring at them. He glared at Sasuke. Naruto went to his next class. To his sadness..Not only was the teacher a pervert...but Sai was there.

"err...I don't wanna sit with Sai..." He looked around and saw a redheaded boy sitting by himself. He walked over and sat next to him. "My name's Naruto Uzumaki whats yours?"

"..." The redhead remained silent. Naruto looked at him. He had green eyes, and a tattoo on his forehead. He had alot of eyeliner around his eyes. It reminded Naruto of a cute panda bear.

"Well? Whats your name?"

"...Gaara.." The other boy finally responded. Naruto grinned.

"Nice to meet you Gaara!" Naruto took Gaara hand and shook it. (important: I'm not sure who to set Naruto up with. Kakashi, Sasuke, Neiji, Sai, or Gaara, Please vote for who you want him to be with.)

TBC

ok please vote for who you want Naruto to end up with and please review. I hope my fic wasn't too boring...eih...Thanks for reading it though. Naruto shall be the uke if anyone needs to know. hope that helps you with who you vote for..if no one votes or not enough people...then I shall just have to draw a name from a hat or something. bye


	2. Chapter 2

**!!!!!!!!!Important!!!!!! ok so here are the votes so far(based of first choice.) If you haven't voted please do so!**

**Gaara: 5(though one person had gaara and Neiji...but since that person is a member I'm ok with either or.)**

**Neji-1**

**Sasuke-2**

**Kakashi-1**

**Sai-1**

**Votes can always be changed. so if you decide something else. then yeah...Theres no definate couplings with Naruto in this chapter but he does get close to some of the males.. please continue to vote if you haven't already. I will take into consideration the other choices of others. eventually by the next chapter or the chapter after that I shall decide. So be warned and vote, I allow unknown voters...as long as you aren't the same person voting for the same person multiple times.. So we'll see.! Disclaimer:I own nothing, warnings:Yaoi, teen angst, note this is an introduction chapter to all the classes. Next chapter will be faaaaaaaaaar more exciting.**

Chapter two

Naruto started sketching as the teacher talked to them. He told them that in two weeks they would be drawing a half naked woman, who he checked out first to make sure she was hot. Naruto sweat dropped and then noticed no one else had sit with him and Gaara.

'How weird... People must hate me more than I thought.' Naruto pouted and continued drawing a still life drawing of fruit in a bowl. They had to interpret it any way they wanted to. He drew his with the fruit falling out of the bowl. He smirked slightly. He then looked over at Gaara's sketch to see that Gaara had drawn the fruit looking squished and rotten. 'I bet he did that on purpose..I wonder how he did that though...oo he even has some fungus on his!'

"I like your drawing Gaara!" Naruto smiled at Gaara. Gaara stared at him.

"...thanks..I guess." Gaara then started using gradation on the sketch.

"Heh heh." Naruto smiled, thinking to himself 'Gaara is cute. He seems so shy.'

Naruto didn't realize that Gaara was not shy, just reserved and also the reason no one else was sitting with him and Gaara was because Gaara freaked everyone else out. Naruto heard someone call his name and turned to see Sai.

"Hey there, cutie." Sai sat next to Naruto displaying his colorful piece of art. "How are you? I like your drawing. Hmm I wonder if your hands can draw other stuff that well."

"...Uhh..yeah.." Naruto sighed. Sai made him feel so uncomfortable. It was like the guy oozed of perverted kinky sex.

"Oh Gaara I didn't notice you there." Sai said suddenly. He glared at Gaara who looked at him emotionlessly. "Have you killed any people lately?"

"Sai!!" Naruto smacked Sai. "How can you say that?!?! Gaara's really nice!"

"..!!" Gaara stared at Naruto for a moment then looked down.

"Sorry Naruto. I meant nothing by it." Sai smiled slightly. Guilt was evident in his eyes. "I was just jealous that you were sitting with him and not me. Sorry to you too Gaara. I shouldn't consider you competition. You're totally asexual."

"...Well its good you apologized." Naruto huffed then smiled at Gaara, who felt slightly flustered. Not that anyone noticed. "Anyways, how do you know Gaara is asexual? Maybe hes just not interested in you."

"No..everyone is interested in me," Sai grinned. "Though ...I'm sure Naruto could turn anyone gay. Right, Gaara?"

Both Naruto and Gaara just stared at Sai like he had a huge bug on his face.

"Sai what do you want?" Naruto then asked.

"I wanted to ask you out! You've turned me down 499 times! This time might be the chance you say yes!" Sai smiled flirtily at Naruto. Naruto blushed slightly.

"Eh...I don't know Sai.." Naruto said quietly. Gaara looked at Naruto. "Umm..I don't think so I mean...You are going out with Itachi, Yamato, and that Micheal guy."

"I would dump them all for you, my Naru-chan!" Sai cooed affectionately. "Just say yes, and I'm as good as yours! All they are to me are friends with...benefits."

'Ino said I should give him a chance..but I don't know.' Naruto sighed. "I'll think about it ok?"

"Oh...Wait! Really?!?!?!?" Sai yelled. Naruto nodded. "Thats the closest to a yes you've ever said to me! Thank you Naruto!!"

Sai skipped off with thoughts of telling his "friends", that he had no interest in sleeping with them anymore. Naruto sighed.

"Naruto.." Gaara suddenly spoke, startling Naruto out of his thoghts.

"Yes, Gaara?" Naruto responded to show he'd heard him.

"...Do you seriously wanna go out with that guy?" He asked shyly.

"I don't know. My cousin said to give him a chance..but..I'm not sure." Naruto smiled at Gaara. "Why do you ask?"

"...Hes..just...a big whore thats all.." Gaara said slowly.

"Ah... Well... true. But if he really dumps all those guys then that must mean he likes me." Naruto said more to himself than to Gaara. Gaara nodded slightly. "Why do you say that anyways Gaara?"

"He just used to sleep with my brother...and cheated on him with my sister." Gaara said quietly.

"Ewww..." Naruto frowned at that. He wouldn't put it past Sai. Sai was an extremly hormonal person. The bell rung and Naruto got off his stool. "Do you have lunch now Gaara?"

"Yes." Gaara answered after a minute.

"Cool we can eat together!" Naruto grinned. Gaara looked away. Naruto's grin faltered "...If you want to.."

"Yes." Gaara said again.

"Yay!" Naruto grabbed Gaara's hand and led him out of the art room. "I'll introduce you to all my friends."

Naruto lead Gaara to the lunch room and walked up to a table where Ino, Sai, Kiba, Shikamaru, Hinata, Chouji, and Shino were sitting. He sat down pulling Gaara next to him.

"Hey guys!" Naruto greeted grinning widely. All of his friends stared at Gaara- who stared back. "This is my new friend Gaara! Gaara the blonde girl is my cousin Ino, the guy holding her is Shikamaru, the doggy boy is Kiba, the shy girl is Hinata, you already know Sai, the guy stuffing his face is Chouji, and the guy with the sunglasses is Shino!"

Everyone was silent. Ino spoke up. "Hello Gaara. I've heard about you from other students. Err...Its nice to meet you."

"..." Gaara just stared at her. She stared back for a moment then looked away. Gaara smirked slightly.

"Gaara is really good at drawing!" Naruto started talking. "Hes also reallllllllly nice."

Everyone including Gaara frowned.

"Err.. Naruto... How were your classes?" Ino asked, changing the subject.

"They were ok." Naruto said as he chowed down on his boxed lunch. He noticed Gaara wasn't eating and shoved some of his food towards him, motioning him to eat. Gaara took some of the food and chewed on it slowly. "All my teachers are FREAKS though! Like theres this one snake guy, who was totally oogling this senior. It was sooooo gross. Not only that but the senior seemed to like being oogled by him. Then my gym teacher is obsessed with like... being young or something. Not only that he has a horrible fashion sense! Then my Art teacher is a total perv! He had a ton of drawings of naked woman around the room! Not only that but he was "accidently" bumping into some of the girls in the class. Right Sai?"

"Yeah.." Sai responded as he ate his salad.

"Anyways I met Gaara here. Hes really cool." Naruto finished as he gulped down his food. He grinned slightly. "Hinata we have math next right?" Naruto didn't wait for a reply. "I can't wait to see Iruka-sensei again. Hes so cool and nice!"

"..." Gaara nibbled on more food that Naruto offered him. Naruto didn't know he was just doing it to make sure the blonde didn't get upset at him.

"God Naruto!" Ino rolled her eyes. "You talk waaaaaay too much."

"If he didn't talk you or Kiba would be the ones talking too much." Shikamaru commented. Ino hit his arm. He just smiled. The bell rung and they all packed up their lunches. Naruto said goodbye to Gaara and walked with Hinata to Statistics class.

Iruka had a seating chart. Naruto sat in front...Next to Sasuke. Naruto sat down and noticed that Hinata sat behind him. He grinned happilly and turned to talk to her till the bell rang for class to start. Sasuke was late. When he arrived he sat next to Naruto grumbling and glaring at the blonde. Naruto just blinked and started taking notes on what Iruka was saying. When class was over Iruka pulled him to the side.

"Naruto how are you doing?" Iruka asked him.

"Fine. Thanks for asking sensai." Naruto grinned. Iruka nodded slightly.

"Well if you have any trouble just tell me ok?" Iruka picked up some papers and started organizing his desk

"Of course!" Naruto left to head to his next class. 'so next is history...'

Naruto got to the class. He saw Gaara sitting next to a girl. He walked over and sat near them.

"Hi Gaara! Is this your girlfriend?" Naruto asked feeling a little sad as he sat down.

"No." Gaara said instantly.

"I'm a boy." The girl said and she smiled slightly. Or rather he. He had full lips, long black hair, and blemish-free pale skin.. He blinked a momment then looked at teacher who was leaning up against the desk. He sighed longingly. "Gaara you didn't tell me you had a new friend."

"..." Gaara just sat there staring at Naruto.

"My name is Haku! Gaara and I have been friends for...what 6 years?" Haku glanced at Gaara who said nothing. "Well I think its been 6 years."

"Cool! I met Gaara today in Art class." Naruto smiled happily. He looked at Gaara then back at Haku. "Hes really shy isn't he?"

"Yes! Well.." Haku looked at Gaara who was blushing slightly. He smiled. 'So Gaara has a crush for once.. How sweet...' "Most people wouldn't call him shy, but he is."

The bell rung and soon Haku and Naruto were focusing all their attention on their teacher. He was a tall man, with short brown hair, and dark eyes. His eyes rested on Haku for a momment then looked at the other students. He started talking slowly and precisly. His voice was very deep and commanding. The class was ok. Naruto almost dozed off once or twice. When that was over he went to home ec. It seemed both Gaara and Haku had that class. So the three of them headed. There a woman with HUGE breasts was sitting at the desks. Naruto already knew her because she was his aunt, on his father's side of the family.

The three of them sat at a table, where a fourth person would soon sit. To Naruto's surprise, Sai sat next to him.

"Naruto! I didn't know you had this class...oh seems Gaara does to." Sai sat down and turned lust filled eyes towards Naruto, who blushed in return."Wouldn't it be great if we got to do the baby project together?"

"Sure." Naruto turned to look at the class rubric.

"I would love to have a baby with Zabuza..." Haku sighed longingly.

"You like that guy, Haku?" Naruto asked grinning. Haku nodded with a deep blush on his face. "Thats cool, but isn't he like...30-something? And a teacher too!"

"Age doesn't matter..." Haku smiled. The teacher was grouchy and not really paying attention to the class. She seemed almost drunk, and half awake. "I actually live with Zabuza. He's my gaurdian!"

"Well...that makes it worse.." Naruto smiled as Haku looked down sadly. "I'm sure you'll be able to get together with him after you graduate!"

"Yes..if he wants to."

The class soon ended and Naruto waved goodbye to his friends and walked alone to English class. There they were told what materials they needed. When that was over Naruto and Ino walked home together.

TBC

I needed to end it. Next chapter Sai will be drunk, Gaara will open up alittle, and Ino and Shikamaru go out on a date. till then bye. please continue to vote.


	3. Chapter 3

I'll the fics I am currently reading aren't being updated...its been over a month for some...over 3 months for others... My social life is basically dead at the momment because I lose phone numbers and people just don't call me and I've missed a couple days of school... I hate school...since I have nothing to do I might as well write or draw..and drawing gets boring sometimes..sometimes I place too much space between the eyes. and I only realize it when I'm done and I'm like..."great..its great except for that."

**the votes:**

**Kakashi-7**

**Sasuke-6**

**Neiji-3**

**Gaara-(wow this is alot)-12**

**Sai-2(he gets two because he only got one and I feel sorry for him.)**

Lol fans of other couplings better vote. I allow unknown voters but if I catch you over voting then those votes will be considered void...meaning not counted...though if a certain person gets a landslide of votes from unknown reviewer who don't even put their email address then eventually I might just only count members votes. SO NO CHEATING!! Thank you . Though if your coupling doesn't come up chances are I'll right future fics about it if I like the coupling(Which I like all of them so...yeah..) like as soon as I finish my Yugioh story I plan on writing a Kakashi/Naruto fic... but that won't be done for like a week... cause..people need to get caught up...they say update soon so I do...lol XD

Warnings: someones drunk, angst, yaoi, etc.

disclaimer:I own nothing. But if I did own Naruto then Naruto would have looked a tad different and would not like Sakura!...and other things would happen cough cough

Chapter 3

That week school went by like a breeze. It was just the first week of school after all. Chances of something exciting happening are slim to none. So that meant today is friday. Naruto went to all his classes. It was a normal day...except for one thing- Sai had not hit on Naruto at all that day. Naruto didn't notice. He and Hinata planned to hang out that night and do homework. Naruto knew Kiba was liking going to drop by. Ino and Shikamaru had a weekend full of movie dates. Ino invited Naruto but he said he didn't want to be around the yucky mushy love birds.

'Hmm. I wonder if Hinata has any Ramen at her house.' Naruto thought as he put his books away in his locker. He then found Hinata and Kiba talking by the school entrance. "Hey guys whats up?"

"Hello Naruto-kun, Kiba-Kun says he can give us a ride to my house." HInata said as Naruto stood casually next to her and Kiba.

"Cool. Will you be joining us on our talk about plushies and boys, Kiba?" Naruto asked. Hinata blushed brightly, and Kiba frowned.

"Hell no, Uzumaki! Though I will stay for dinner." Kiba glanced at Hinata shyly. Naruto rolled his eyes. "If thats alright with you Hina-chan.."

"O-of course, Kiba-kun." Hinata smiled at him while blushing. He smiled back also blushing. Naruto felt like he was going to gag.

"Yeah yeah can we go?" Naruto whined as the Hinata and Kiba stared at eachother. The both snapped out of it blushing slightly.

They drove to Hinata's "House", which was really a mansion...It even had its own name. Hyuuga Manor. All the Hyuuga's lived there(including Neiji.). Kiba parked in the round drive way and Naruto hopped out. Kiba and Hinata followed him. He stood back for Hinata to open the door.

"Good Hinata. I can never get over how friggin' huge your house is." Kiba said loudly.

They climbed the fancy stairs to Hinata's area of the house.. Yes a whole section of the house was hers. They went straight to her living room. Her living room. The room had green carpets, and had a big screen tv against one wall. A bunch of black couches were around the tv, with a ton of stuffed animals sitting on them. Kiba and Naruto made themselves at home. Hinata put on a movie and made popcorn. Naruto cuddled a teddy bear, Hinata snuggled with a dog plushie...and Kiba held the popcorn bowl. They watched a chick flick called the notebook.

"The ending sucked." Naruto said when it was over. "Grr ...it was original but it really sucked. I hate such boring endings. She didn't even get the guy."

"She didn't?" Kiba asked. He apparantly well asleep during the movie. "Oh yeah she didn't!!"

"I didn't like it that much either.." Hinata sighed sadly.

"Well next time I'll choose the movie." Kiba grumbled. He looked at the clock and noticed it was only 5 pm. "So what do we do now?"

"We can play katamari." Hinata suggested.

"Sure." "Ok." Naruto and Kiba said. So for the next hour thats what they did. Dinner was announced by a fat butler with gray hair. The three of them headed down stairs.

"Hinata what are we going to eat?" Naruto asked suddenly.

"Well...Father said we were going to have Speghetti tonight. With garlic bread." Hinata said as she thought back to her father talking to her this morning. Hinata wasn't close to her father. He saw her as weak. She wanted to please him but didn't really know how. Naruto hated him for being so hard on Hinata. Kiba did too..or at least he didn't like that guy that much.

"Hello Father, Neiji-kun, sister..." Hinata went through a long list of names of the people in the dining room. There were about 8 of them. "These are my friends Naruto and Kiba."

"Hi!" Naruto said. He took the seat next to Neiji.

"Hey, how is..everyone..?" Kiba said nervously as he sat down next to Hinata. They were soon served their food. Naruto inhaled his first plate then glanced at Neiji.

"Hey can someone pass me the bread?" He asked. Neji leaned over to get the bread from accross the table before anyone else could. He then handed it to Naruto. His hand brushed up against the other boys, causing Naruto to blush brightly. Naruto chewed on the bread when he was done he and Neiji decided to sit outside on the balcony...alone.

"So how are you, Naruto?" Neiji asked Naruto quietly.

"Good! Tommorow I need to go grocery shopping though." Naruto said thoughtfully.

"...Do you want some company?" Neji smiled at Naruto shyly.

"I do, but your probably busy Neiji-kun." Naruto blushed and looked down.

"Oh.. Well.." Neiji said out loud as he thought. "I suppose I probably am.. but maybe another time?"

"Yeah sure!" Naruto smiled up at Neiji brightly. Causing the brunnete's face to turn bright red.

"G-great!" Neiji stuttered sounding a bit like Hinata.

"Well..Its getting late, so I should go." Naruto looked at Neiji for a momment. Neiji's blush deepened. "Bye Neiji."

"!!" Neiji was thrownoff when Naruto threw his arms around him and hugged him. Neiji slowly and hesitantly hugged him back. Naruto pulled away with a grin and ran out yelling goodbye to Hinata and Kiba. When he got home he was alone in his room and went right to sleep.

The next day.

Naruto woke up and stretched. Today was saturday. No one else was home because Ino's parent's lived at the flower shop, and Ino was spending the night at her friend Lyn's house. Naruto jumped out of bed and grabbed some clothes. He took a nice long shower then changed into blue jeans and a black longsleeve shirt with a black tee shirt. All his orange clothes were dirty. He ran to the kitchen and poured himself some cereal eating slowly. When he was done he grabbed the envelope on the fridge which had grocery money in it. He put the envelope in his pocket and watched tv for awhile. When he was done it was lunch time so he ate ramen for lunch then headed to the store. He got there and walked through the automatic doors. He grabbed a cart and headed towards the food section. There he got some ramen, rice, and noodles. He felt somone tap on his shoulder and turned to see Kakashi-sensai looking at him with his eyes upturned. Naruto blushed brightly.

"Hi, Kakashi-sensai!" Naruto greeted staring down at the floor shyly. He glanced over to see that Kakashi had a basket full of cereal, instant meals, and a box of cookies. Kakashi lifted Naruto's chin up to look into his eyes.

"Hello Naruto-kun." Kakashi stroked Naruto's cheek, causing the boy to blush more. Naruto stared into Kakashi's Dark eye. Kakashi let go of Naruto's chin and said cheerfully. "You know we aren't in school so you can call me Kakashi."

"O-oh!" Naruto grinned. "Ok, Kakashi."

The man smiled back and stroked Naruto's golden hair absent-mindedly as he gazed at the boy. Naruto's blush deepened.

"You're really cute Naru-chan." Kakashi said as his eyes upturned. Naruto blushed more.

'He's a teacher, he probably doesn't mean anything by it.' Naruto's blush still remained but he felt sad. 'He's probably just teasing me...'

"Naruto you should get healthier food." Kakashi said as he let go of Naruto's face- making the boy come out of his thoughts.

"Look who's talking!" Naruto grinned. Kakashi looked at Naruto and chuckled.

"Well, Naruto, I'm not a growing boy." Kakashi stopped smiling. "I'm a grown man. I can eat what I want because it won't hurt my growth. You don't want to be short forever do you, Naruto?"

"Grr.." Naruto just looked away flushing brightly. Kakashi smiled.

"Besides, a cute boy like you needs to keep his figure nice and thin right?" Kakashi smiled again.

"K-kakashi-san! You shouldn't talk to me like this!" Naruto growled.

"Why not?" and with that Kakashi turned away and walked to the check out lanes. Naruto just stood there- his heart beating fast in his chest.

He quickly got the rest of the food he came for and put it in the cart. He checked out quickly then took the three bags of food he bought in his hands. Just as he walked out of the store he ran into Sasuke. He felt his face flush.

"You know if you can't see carrying all those you should ask for help." Sasuke commented coldly. Naruto flushed angrily.

"I don't need help from anyone! Especially you!!!" Naruto yelled. Sasuke just went "Hn." Naruto looked away and "hmphed!"

"Here." Sasuke grabbed one of the bags from Naruto's arms. Naruto looked at him in surprise. "Come on I'll walk you home."

TBC

Ok so this chapter was really long so I decided to save Sai being drunk, and Ino's date for next chapter. but I will also add the rest of sasuke walking Naruto home of course. Next chapter Gaara will also be taking Naruto out to dinner, by accident...unless the chapter ends up being too long. lol.. well till then. bye please review. also continue to vote. Though i can not be certain Naruto will end up with who you all want. bye thank you for reading.


	4. Chapter 4

my computer is all blinky right now. hm.. there found the problem. now that thats fixed its time to write. If you could tell me who you want Naruto to be with and why then it shall be taken into consideration! and be counted. all past votes will be counted now, if you wish to change your vote please do so and state that you are doing so. thank you! Also I'm too tired to write down the votes so far...sorry. I'll do that next chapter. I saw this movie called wild hogs today..the ending was funny.. but I'm not feeling well because the combination of soda and popcorn makes me sick..would have update this yesterday but the system was..like. had too much traffic.

disclaimer: I own nothing

warnings:yaoi, sexual situations, drunkeness

Chapter 4

Naruto led Sasuke to his house, they were silent the way there. Naruto continued to pout as he unlocked his door. "Come on in Sasuke-teme."

"Thanks for opening the door, dobe." Sasuke smirked. Naruto blushed brightly and looked away. Sasuke walked in and waited for Naruto to show him to the kitchen.

"Just put the stuff on the counter." Naruto grumbled. He took out the cold stuff and put it in the fridge and some of it in the freezer. He felt Sasuke's arms wrap around him. "T-teme! What are you doing?!?! Let go of me pervert!!"

"Sai was holding you like this.." Sasuke whispered in Naruto's ear. He shifted so that Naruto's butt was up against his groin. "You're skin is really soft Naruto. I am surprised someone like you would have such silky feeling skin to touch."

"Sasuke! You're dating Sakura aren't you?!" Naruto stopped struggling. "So let go! Cheater!"

"Hmm..I have to think about that." He kissed the back of Naruto's neck gently. Naruto felt his blush deepening. "Wow..You're neck is all red..I wonder where else your blush will lead me."

"S-sasuke!!!" Naruto moaned as Sasuke nibbled on the sensitive part of his neck. "S-stop!!!" 

"Fine." Sasuke turned Naruto around and gently pushed Naruto up against the wall. He looked into Naruto's eyes. "Do you have a crush on me Naruto?"

"Y-yes..but you are with Sakura!!" Naruto turned his head as Sasuke leaned foreward. Sasuke forced Naruto to look at him. Naruto stared into those eyes he loved so much. He saw emotion in them- when usually those eyes were blank. "Let me go you..you jerk!"

"In a minute..." Sasuke leaned closer and pressed his lips against Naruto. He continued to kiss the boy until Naruto finally responded. Naruto moaned into the kiss as Sasuke deepened it. Sasuke bit down on Naruto's bottom lip, requesting an entrance. He soon got one and slipped his tongue in. His tongue played iwth Naruto's tongue as he tasted it. Naruto tasted Sasuke and was surprised to find the other boy tasted like some sort of tropical fruit. The kiss deepened more and Sasuke brought Naruto's tongue into his own mouth and began sucking on it. Naruto gasped in surprise. Sasuke pulled away slowly panting slightly. "Mhh..Naruto..You were a better kisser than I thought."

"W-what?" Naruto panted.

"You heard me.." Sasuke leaned over and kissed Naruto's ear. He whispered "You're way better than anyone else I've kissed."

Naruto pulled away realizing what he'd done. He felt guilt seize him. "You should leave or something! That girlfriend of yours is probably wondering why you haven't called her or something!!"

"Maybe..." Sasuke pulled away and smirked. "I'll show myself out. Bye Naruto."

'How dare he kiss me like that! Hes dating Sakura for Gods sake!!!' Naruto felt guilty in perticipating in Sasuke's cheating. 'Does he like me? What should I do?? Ino where are you when I need you?!"

Over to Ino.

"Wow Shikamaru this place is wonderful!!" Ino squeeled as she walked through the doors of a fancy restaurant. She was wearing a black dress with a silver silk shawl. She smiled happily. Shikamaru was wearing a suit and tie- which looked awkward on him. "So whats the occasion?"

"No occasion..." Shikamaru said lazily as he scratched the back of his head. He walked up to the hostess. "Table for two please."

"Right this way sir." The lady led them to a nice table with a candle int he middle.

"Special occasions are so bothersome." Shikamaru muttered.

"Aww...so you just did this because?" Ino gushed as Shikamaru nodded. "How swwwwwweeeeeeeeet!"

Ino practically jumped on him. She kissed him all over his face, causing Shikamaru to blush slightly.

"Well..lets eat." Shikamaru said as the waiter walked up. They ordered their food and started eating. They talked about school while they ate..or well Ino talked about school and Shikamaru nodded and sometimes said things. He was too lazy to participate in the conversation fully. When they were done Shikamaru dropped Ino off at Hinata's house so she could spend the night there.

back to Naruto 3 hours later

Naruto layed in bed with his eyes closed. He was wide awake. He couldn't sleep because he had too much on his mind. He heard a knock on the front door. 'Who the hell is up at this hour?!'

"Coming!!" Naruto yelled. He heard the knocking continue. "I said I'm coming!!!!!"

Naruto opened the door and a body fell on top of his. "!!!"

He opened his eyes to see Sai-with a slight blush on his face. "Sai why are you here?!?"

"Mhh...Naruto.." Sai moaned as he cuddled against Naruto. Naruto pulled away and shut the door. He dragged an obviously drunk Sai to the couch. There Sai latched on him and pulled Naruto on top of him. "Naruto...why do you hate me?"

Naruto looked into Sai's sad drunken eyes. He felt himself calm down a bit. He relaxed into Sai's arms. "I don't hate you Sai..Its just..."

"Just what?" Sai pronounced his words well for a drunk. Naruto could smell the alchohol on the other boy's breath.

"Its just you changed...when you started going out with Itachi..I mean..." Naruto sighed. "You just became alittle whorish.."

"Mhh..I only slept with half those people I told you about to get you jealous.." Sai hiccuped. Tears ran down Sai's cheeks as he sobbed. "I did date Gaara's brother when me and Itachi were off for awhile. I told the guy I was sleeping with his sister so he would dump me. They were already fighting..."

Naruto looked at Sai shocked. He stroked Sai's hair slowly. Sai had been his perverted friend when the other boy first moved to Konoha. Then he started dating Itachi and Itachi encouraged Sai to sleep with his other friends. It shocked Naruto that Sai would even want to go out with Itachi, and in doing so Sai started partying more and sleeping around. Naruto hated Itachi for it.

"Naruto...All I want is you..." With that Sai fell into a sleep slumber. Naruto got out of Sai's arms. He shifted Sai so that the other boy was now laying down. He put a discarded blanket over Sai's body and went up to his room.

"God..Sai..." Naruto mummbled as he reached his bed. "Tommorow I'll make sure you never drink again..."

Naruto felt his eyes start to close but then heard his door open and someone stumble over to his bed.

"Naruto..." Sai joined Naruto in bed and began stradling his waist.

"Sai!!! What are you doing!?!" Naruto yelled. Sai pressed his lips up against Naruto's.

"I want you Naruto..I love you.." Sai said as he pulled away. He started taking Naruto's clothes off. Naruto fidgeted.

"Sai..." Naruto whispered. Sai soon had his own clothes off. He wrapped his arms around Naruto and buried his head in his chest. Soon Sai was asleep. "Pervert."

Naruto wrapped his arms around Sai and kissed his forehead. He then shifted till he was comfortable and fell asleep with Sai's arms still around him.

The next day.

"Mhh.." Naruto woke up to someone moaning. He opened his eyes to see Sai holding his head in his hands.

"Sai?" Naruto asked quietly.

"Naruto! Your awake!" Sai practically shouted. Naruto rolled his eyes. "Oh god ...you're naked...wait I knew that. ...Naruto I'm sorry! did I do anything to you?"

"You tried to then you fell asleep." Naruto grinned then pulled the blankets up to his chest. He blushed slightly. Sai got off the bed and started dressing. "Sai did you tell me the truth..when you said all those things last night?"

"i don't know..probably. Its hard to lie when your drunk." Sai said slowly. "Why what did I say?"

"It doesn't matter." Naruto smiled.Sai blinked.

"You sure?" Sai asked as he smoothed out the wrinkles in his clothes.

"Yeah.."

"Hey Naruto?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I kiss you?"

"WHAT?!?!" Naruto yelled as he pulled the blankets higher.

"Please? Just one little kiss?" Sai gave Naruto the puppy dog pout. Naruto flinched and looked away.

"Fine..just leave the room so I can dress first." He mumbled. Sai grinned and skipped out of the room. Naruto changed into clean clothes. He would have to take a shower as soon as Sai left. When he was done he saw Sai was not outside his door. He walked down stairs when he heard giggling. "Sai?"

"Over here, Naruto!" Sai called from the living room. Naruto walked in and saw that Sai was reading a pink book.

"What are you doing?" Naruto asked as he got closer. He tried to examine the book. He'd never seen it before.

"Oh just reading Ino-bitch's diary." Sai smiled wickedly as he showed Naruto the cover. Naruto's eyes widened.

"Sai! You better put that back!" Naruto yelled. "Ino will kill you if she finds out!"

"Fine, fine." He placed the book behind the tv in a secret compartment. "So about that kiss..."

"Um...Yeah.." Naruto blushed and looked down at the ground.

"Come here." Sai sat on the couch and patted the spot next to him. Naruto went over and sat down. Sai leaned over and kissed him on the cheek gently. "There...wow your cheek is so soft."

"Thats it?" Naruto said slightly disappointed. Sai stroked the area he kissed.

"Yup! We can't move too fast, Naruto!" Sai winked.

"B-but you're always saying how you want to sleep with me...?" Naruto said with a cute look of confusion was plastered on his face.

"Because I do, but Naruto to move too fast too soon is rude. It might scare you off." Sai started laughing. "Well I better get home."

"Wait.." Naruto said as Sai got up. "Do you want to eat breakfeast with me?"

"Why, I'd love to Naru-chan." Sai smiled happily as Naruto got up and led him to the kitchen.

The next day

It was now sunday and Naruto waited for Ino to arrive home. They planned on going to the mall together for some food. The mall had the best junk food money could buy. Ino walked in with luggage in hand.

"Naruto!!!!!!! I'm hoooooooooooooommmmmeeee!!!" Ino called. She was wearing huge sunglasses like she'd just come home from a long tropical vacation. Naruto bounded down the stairs and flung himself at Ino.

"Ino I missed you soo much!" Naruto said as he pulled away. He took one of Ino's bags and walked with her to her room. "I have so much to tell you!"

"Then do!" Ino set her bags down on her bed and slipped her sunglasses off. Naruto told her all about hanging out at Hinata's house, then about Saturday the run in with both Sasuke and Kakashi. He left out the Sai though.

"Wow. Thats eventful. So Naruto. If you had to choose between all the guys that want you who would you pick?" Ino asked slowly.

"They don't all like me! they didn't say they did." Naruto ate some candy from his pocket. Ino got a piece and started chewing gum.(A/N I hate gum...Ino looks like a gum chewer though right?). "And even if they did I don't know who I would want to be with..."

"Aww..." Ino hugged Naruto then got up and spit her gum out in the trash can. "Come on lets go to the Mall!!"

TBC

Once again had to cut it short due to longness.but I warned this would happen...Next chapter-finally Gaara and Naurto's date.. something happens between Sasuke and Naruto, and Naruto gets detention!


	5. Chapter 5

Yeah..so I would have updated this sooner..but I don't know. I hate school..good thing its now spring break yeah? anyways sooooooo...here are the votes so far:

Sasuke-17

Neji-6

Gaara-19

Kakashi-10

Sai-5

Well if a charector doesn't end up with Naruto they will end up with someone else...just to let you know. but it seems gaara is winning barely.. so yeah... ...umm not much Neji/Naruto due to the lack of votes..same goes for sai/naruto...maybe Sai and Neji will end up together?

warnings:Yaoi, sexual situations, minors haveing sex, swearing, etc.

Disclaimer:I own nothing.

Chapter 5

At the mall Ino bought a ton of clothes, along with buying Naruto some stuff as well. She made Naruto carry all the bags except for two small ones that she herself decided to carry. Naruto walked blindly as he listened to Ino talk. He felt himselt bump into something. All the bags he carried dropped. He quickly fell to his kness to pick them up. The person who bumped into him kneeled down and their hands brushed. Naruto felt a shock run through him and looked up into familiar green eyes.

"G-Gaara..." He whispered, begining to blush more. Gaara stared back at him his heart pounding.

"Eh Naruto you are so clumsy!" Ino said as she picked up some of the bags. She noticed the way Naruto was reacting towards Gaara and smiled a bit.

"Gaara are you ok?" A blonde girl with hair that came to her shoulder asked.

"I'm fine Temari." Gaara growled causing this Temari person's eyes to widen with fear. "Are you ok..Naruto?"

"Y-yes!" Naruto felt himself blush more.

"Naruto you don't have to carry my bags anymore. You go out to dinner with Gaara! I'll hang out with his sister!" Ino said cheerfully as she turned to face the other blonde girl. Temari noticed her brother acting funny and nodded in agreement.

"Yeah come on lets go Gaara!" Naruto said cheerfully as he picked up the bags and handed them to Ino. He helped Gaara stand up, there hands touching again and quickly pulled away. "I know this great little place here!"

With that Naruto dragged off a very confuse Gaara.

"Here we are! They serve the best ramen here in all the mall!!" Naruto sat across from Gaara. They both ordred their food. "Gaara do you like ramen?"

"I don't not like it." Gaara replied.

"Mhh.." Naruto began slurping his ramen as soon as it came to the table. Gaara it his slowly and didn't make as many noises..None in fact. Naruto let out little "Mmmh... Its sooooo good... So slippery too!"

Gaara found pervertedness in the way Naruto was saying those things and felt himself become aroused. He fidgeted slightly as he watched Naruto suck the ramen into his mouth, making a small popping noise. Gaara fidgeted again. Naruto stared at him for a moment.

"Something wrong Gaara?" He asked as he looked into the redhead's eyes. Naruto felt himself blush at the look Gaara was giving him. It was like the other boy wanted to devour him.

"No. Nothing is wrong." Gaara leaned over and gently placed his hand on Naruto's.

"G-Gaara...Your acting...weird..." Naruto stuttered as Gaara stroke his hand with a slight smirk on his face.

"Oh..!!" Gaara quickly removed his hand. "I'm sorry..I sometimes..do things without realizing it...I'm sorry.."

"Its ok..I ...I liked you holding my hand like that..." Naruto looked down and blushed. Gaara felt an odd emotion he never felt before and stared at Naruto in shock.

"...Really?" Gaara asked as Naruto took his hand from accross the table. Naruto was blushing brightly.

"..Yeah..." Naruto looked down at the table. He felt his cheeks felt so warm. Gaara touching him like this made him feel...safe..

They stayed like that for twenty minutes till Gaara got up and paid for their food. They left and Gaara looked straight into Naruto's eyes.

"Naruto..Thank you.." He said then spotted Temari standing uncomfortably next to Temari.

"Y-yeah." Naruto wasn't acting like himself. Gaara made him feel so nervous. Temari and Ino walked over. Ino was grinning widely.

"Did you too have fun? I hope you used protection!" Ino teased the two. Temari giggled as Gaara's eyes widened and he glared at Ino, who flinched slightly.

"INO WE ONLY WENT OUT TO EAT!!!" Naruto yelled as his face turned beet red. He waved good bye to Gaara and Temari and left quickly. Ino following close behind. They reached their house and talked some more, Ino still teasing Naruto and Naruto still getting mad.

The next day

Naruto woke up and took a shower. He then quickly got ready for school. When he got down stairs he looked at the clock and his eyes went wide. "I'm going to be late!!! Dammit Ino why didn't you wake me!?!?"

Naruto ran out of the house throwing his book bag over his shoulder. He couldn't believe Ino not only didn't wake him up but didn't wait for him either. He soon ereached the school and realized that it already had started 20 minutes ago. "Shit!!!"

He ran into homeroom and saw Kakashi was already there.

"You're twenty minutes late, Uzumaki-kun." Kakashi commented when he saw a redfaced sweaty Naruto. "You have Detention with me after school...see you then."

"Ah... man..." Naruto panted as he walked to his seat. He saw Sasuke staring at him with a smirk on his face and he glared at the other boy. 'Teme. who does he think he is, smirking at me like that?!'

The day went by quickly after that, Naruto yelled at Ino who apologized and said she had club things she had to do and thought Naruto's alarm would wake him up. He went to the roof alone and found Sasuke there.

"Hello Naruto.." Sasuke practically purred. Naruto felt his insides go aflame. Sasuke shut the door behind Naruto and leaned the other boy against the wall. "I like you in this position..."

Sasuke leaned closer to Naruto and kissed him. Naruto tried to push him away but couldn't. Sasuke licked Naruto's lower lip, but the blond refuesed to open his mouth. Sasuke started sucking on it and kneaded Naruto gently between the legs, causing the blonde to moan. Sasuke quickly shoved his tongue into the boys mouth. He played with Naruto's reluctant tongue mercilessly. 'Sasuke has a girlfriend...S-Sasuke has a girlfriend...Sasuke..has...Sasuk!'

Naruto moaned as Sasuke pressed up against his hard on. He tried to break the kiss but Sasuke wouldn't let him. Sasuke continued to taste Naruto. He broke the kiss and whispered as Naruto panted. "I want to fuck you so badly..."

"Stop! ...Sasuke..why...you have a girlfriend." Naruto whispered.

"But I don't love her Naruto...I like you..and I want you." Sasuke nibbled on Naruto's ear. Naruto felt like he was going to cry. He liked Sasuke but the other teen was dating someone. It was wrong for Naruto to help Sasuke cheat like this. Naruto felt tears fill his eyes. The worst part of this was knowing that he could have stopped Sasuke but didn't."You don't even like her. why do you care?"

"Sasuke!!!" Naruto felt and adreniline rush as he pushed Sasuke away. Sasuke's eyes widened. Naruto started crying. Naruto ran off the roof and down the steps, he crashed into someone.

"Naruto!" The person had a deep voice and held Naruto so he couldn't run away. He pulled Naruto close to him and the boy started clinging to him and crying. The person took Naruto to a nearby classroom and sat him down. Naruto realized he was in his empty homeroom, and was with Kakashi.

"Whats wrong?" Kakashi asked as he stroked away the boys tears. Naruto looked up into his teacher's eye.

"I...I.." Naruto threw himself in Kakashi's arms. Kakashi sighed slightly and wrapped his arms around the boys small body. Naruto clenched Kakashi's black dress shirt and buried his head in the man's chest. "I ...I did something bad K-kakashi-san.."

"..." Kakashi stroked the boys golden locks slowly. "What did you do?"

"I... Sasuke..." Naruto tried to calm down and suddenly felt a pair of lips on his forehead. He cuddled closer and Kakashi brought the boy over to his desk and sat down, bring the boy with him onto his lap. Naruto looked up, his eyes were red from crying and his face was flushed and stained with tears. Kakashi rubbed his back.

"There...There.." Kakashi whispered quietly. He kissed the boys forehead again, Naruto blushed slightly. "Calm down...now tell me slowly what happened."

"Sasuke..and..I was on the roof and saw Sasuke..and..he...Kissed me. We started making out..and..but Kakashi hes dating Sakura" Naruto explained in a confusing way. At least Kakashi understood because he nodded his head.

"I see..and you feel guilty?" Kakashi held Naruto closer. He kissed the back of Naruto's head. 'Hes a student..I shouldn't be touching him like this.'

"K-Kakashi..." Naruto felt himself blush. Kakashi had a hard on and Naruto could feel it. Kakashi rubbed Naruto's back and gently placed the boy off his lap.

"You know what. You don't have to come to detention today. Just have a better day ok?" Kakashi said as he turned to shuffled papers on his desk. Naruto's face was bright red.

"Yes, Kakashi-sensai." Naruto's heart was pounding in his chest. Kakashi got aroused because of him. He stared at the man who looked at him.

"You can leave now.." The man said quietly. Naruto nodded and quickly left the room. Kakashi had made him feel so much better. When he got home he went straight to bed, sleeping the rest of the day away.

Over to Haku's house

Haku had just got done making dinner when Zabuza walked into the kitchen. He smiled at the man a slight blush appearing on his face.

"Zabuza..I made rice balls and chicken fried rice for dinner." The boy said shyly as Zabuza sat at the table and loosened up his tye. He nodded at Haku and started eating on the plate before him. Haku sat next to him and started eating as well. "Did you have a good day at work?"

"The only part that was enjoyable was eating lunch with you." Zabuza muttered in his deep voice. Haku smiled happily and a blush apppeared on his face. He had made Zabuza lunch. He was so grateful for the man taking him in...plus he loved doing things for Zabuza or well he just loved Zabuza. He ate a smaller portion of food. Zabuza mummbled about the news and how he hated the principal, while Haku just smiled and said a few things. When they were done Zabuza cleaned the dishes while Haku took a shower when he came out he saw the man sitting on the couch, his tye off and his white shirt had three bottons undone. Haku felt himself blush as his member became hard.

"Z-Zabuza...I..." Haku stuttered.

"Spit it out Haku." Zabuza turned to the boy. There was no annoyance in his voice or his eyes. Haku blushed brightly.

"I..." Haku wanted to tell Zabuza how he felt, but couldn't find the courage. 'Maybe he already knows?' "Nevermind..."

"...Alright." Zabuza turned off the tv and went into his room to change. Haku noticed the man left the door opened and watched as he undressed. Zabuza's body was perfectly tan, the man was tall and had a well muscled chest, he wasn't bulky though, or at least only a tiny bit. Many would be disgusted by the scarred body...but Haku thought it was beautiful. Zabuza noticed Haku was staring and turned to the boy. "Haku?"

"Y-yes?" Haku stuttered as he averted his gaze to the floor. Zabuza had his shirt off and was only wearing his pants, no socks no shoes. He strolled over to the boy and lifted his chin up.

"Its not polite to stare.." He whispered barely loud enough for Haku to hear. Haku's face turned bright red.

"S-sorry.."

"What is it that you want, Haku?" Zabuza asked letting go of the boy's chin.

"I...I...Iwanttobewithyou." Haku stuttered quickly.

"Really?" Zabuza raised an eyebrow.

"Y..yes.." Haku whispered. Haku felt himself blushing, he decided to take a chance and stood on the tip of his toes. He placed a hand on Zabuza's head and brought his head down and kissed him passionately. Zabuza's black eyes widened slightly, but he slowly responded to the boys persistant lips. Haku's tongue begged for an entrance and the man gave it to him. Zabuza wrapped his arms around Haku's tiny waist.

"Haku, we can't." Zabuza said as he pulled away. Haku stared up at him. "I'm your teacher. Not to mention I'm practically your father."

"B-but..." Haku looked away his eyes filling with tears. Zabuza grabbed to boy and kissed him roughly on the lips. Haku's tears dried and his eyes closed. He moaned as Zabuza held him closer. Zabuza pulled away again.

"Haku...If we are to be together, you mustn't tell anyone...understand?" Zabuza kissed Haku's hair.

"I...I do..I love you Zabuza...you...You raised me..and I only want to be with you." Haku kissed Zabuza again and Zabuza picked the boy up bridal style. He carried the boy to his bed.

"I love you too Haku." Zabuza said as he set the boy down on his bed and shut the door. He took his pants and boxers off, revealing his large hard member. He then began to take Haku's clothes off slowly. He gazed at Haku's scarless pale body. "You're so pure and beutiful and clean...like the snow."

With that he kissed Haku on the ear and made love to the boy gently at first then faster and rougher in the end. Haku moaned his gaurdian's name as he came all over him. Zabuza continued to make love to him till his seed poured into the boy. He panted, sweat glistened the muscles on his body. Haku panted, his own body covered with sweat and semen. Zabuza kissed the boy as he layed down then brought the boy on top of him, holding him close. "Beautiful..."

The two dozed off into sleep, both feeling happy and complete.

TBC

Eh...due to the rules I didn't make the sex scene ...umm detailed. but I hope it was good enough. it might've been a little ...uncharecteristic..but then again does Zabuza really ever follow the rules?..nah not really. anyways other than that..umm hope you liked it, I wasn't sure if I would have that Zabuza/Haku scene in here this chapter...might have been better next chapter...what do you think? thank you for reading this please review.


	6. Chapter 6

Well due to the votes there will be Naruto Sasuke in this chapter. That is a given since this fic was based around a certain scene I imagined between the two...and no its not a perverted one. --... anyways I'll point out the scene at the end but once it happens Gaara will be there, and well... we'll see if your votes change. The last chapter will not be occuring any time soon unless all votes are final. I think if things keep going as they are I will choose the top three or two and everyone will vote who they want Naruto to end up with and ...he might... so we'll see yeah? I have to say I personally find Zabuza very hot..ok..thats off subject..but still XD Wow a tie... hmm after this chapter I'll have to see how the votes continue to go then the voting will officially close or be reduced to two or three people next chapter...

Disclaimer:I own nothing

Warnings: Yaoi, sexual situations, angst, etc,

Sasuke-23

Neji-7

Gaara-23

Kakashi-15

Sai-6

Chapter 6

Naruto woke up and blinked awake. He looked at his alarm clock. 'Well I'm not going to be late.'

He brushed his teeth then changed out of his clothes. He remembered how warm Kakashi-sensai was and felt himself blush brightly. He grabbed his backpack and saw Ino waiting for him outside.

"Did you skip breakfeast?"She asked when she saw his clean face.

"Yeah...so?" He shrugged and hugged her arm.

"You know Naruto you don't need to lose weight." Ino said as they walked. "But if you want to I won't stop you."

"Yeah yeah...Whatever." Naruto said distractedly. Ino frowned

"Something up with you Naruto?" She asked quietly as they approuched the school gates.

"Not really don't worry Ino-chan!" Naruto grinned then spotted Sai coming towards him, showing off a new belly button ring. He frowned when he saw it. 'What the hell?!'

"Hey Naru-chan!!!" Sai said as he pushed Ino away from Naruto and had the boy hug his arm. Ino glared at him but then spotted Shikamaru and quickly ran up to the boy. He grinned proudly as the boy did. "Like my new belly button ring? It's hot right?"

"Err...Sure?" Naruto smiled at Sai uncomfortably. 'No not really...'

"I'm glad you like it. I got it to celebrate my new found complete singleness!" Sai kissed Naruto on the forehead. "That is unless you want to be my boyfriend."

"I don't know Sai." Naruto said as Sai kissed his cheek. He pulled away. "I have to get to homeroom bye!"

Sai watched the boy run off. A smirk appeared on his face. Naruto arrived at class and saw Kakashi was early. No one else was there. He blushed.

"Hello Naruto-kun." Kakashi murmered when he saw Naruto. Naruto blushed brightly.

"H-Hi Kakashi-sensai." Naruto blushed brightly. He sat down and his seat and gazed at his teacher who gazed back at him. He blushed more, but soon the bell rung and they both looked away. Kids piled into the class.

The day went by quickly but when Naruto got to 5th hour he noticed Haku wasn't there. He walked up to Zabuza-sensai.

"Zabuza-sensai...Where is Haku?" Naruto asked curiously. He saw a small blush form on the man's cheeks.

"He is not feeling well so he stayed home today." Zabuza said quickly. "I will tell him you were worried. It would make him happy. Gaara also asked where he was."

Naruto nodded and grinned then took his seat next to Gaara. "Hey Gaara!!"

"...Hello." Gaara blushed slightly and stared down at his desk.

The class soon began, talking about unimportant stuff(in Naurto's opinion.) Naruto noticed that Zabuza-sensai seemed cheerful, which was quite odd. When it was over Naruto began to head home but was stopped by two pale arms pinning him against a wall. Sasuke dragged him to the roof top and then repinned him against the wall there. Naruto was submissive and didn't fight back. He gasped as Sasuke forced him into a rough passionate kiss. Naruto melted into it and Sasuke began pushing his hands up Naruto's shirt. He played with Naruto's tan nipples, pinching them slightly. Naruto moaned loudly and tried to push away but Sasuke took one of his hands from Naruto's stomach and made the boy's wrist forcing them above his head.

"Naruto..." Sasuke took his other hand and trailed it down into Naruto's pants. He pulled the waistband of Naruto's pants and slipped them down. "I want you.."

"Stop!" Naruto cried out as Sasuke kissed his neck.

"Don't worry Naruto I'm just going to pleasure you." He rubbed Naruto's hardening member until it became fully erect. He then forced Naruto's legs apart. Naruto felt the tears in his eyes begin to fall. Sasuke continued to rub Naruto till he came. He then began rubbing himself and came all over Naruto. Naruto gasped than began sobbing.

"Now all I have to do is get you into my bed." Sasuke smirked. Naruto pulled away and collapsed on the floor, a gasp escaping from his mought.

"You've only been flirting with me so you could sleep with me?" Naruto asked slwoly.Sasuke laughed.

"Well duh.. Did you think I wanted to go out with an idiot like you?" Sasuke asked cruelly.

Tears filled Naruto's blue eyes as he got up and ran out of there. He saw Gaara hanging out half asleep against a tree. Gaara noticed him and caught the boy before he tripped.

"Naruto...Are you ok?" Gaara asked as he wrapped his arms around Naruto.

"Naruto there you are!" Ino ran over and saw he was crying and his clothes were wrinkly and sticky. "Naruto what happened?"

"Sasuke said...Sasuke..." Naruto started crying. Whenever he was around Sasuke the boy made him cry. If he had broken up with Sakura, Naruto wouldn't have minded Sasuke's attention. In fact he would have liked it alot.

"..." Ino looked really pissed off. Her hands were made into fists and a huge vein was popping out of her head. She asked Naruto where he was before and sprinted up to the roof. There Sasuke was sitting, looking very pitiful.

"Dammit Sasuke! You asshole!! I outta kill you right now!" Ino picked him up by the collar and off the ground, slamming him up against the wall. "You jerk off!!!"

Sasuke didn't look like he was paying attention to her. She slapped him 10 times, till both his cheeks had deep red hand marks on them. She punched him in the stomach. He didn't bother fighting back. "He really really liked you Sasuke! I can't believe you would hurt him like that! I didn't think you were that horrible!"

With that she dropped him and kicked his side. He just slumped over slightly. Ino glared at him and left to go take care of her poor heartbroken cousin. Sasuke's cell phone began to ring.

"...Yeah..?" He answered slowly. His voice emotionless. Laughs could be heard from the person on the other end.

"So...I see you took care of that little problem like I told you to," The man said darkly. "Good job little brother... Too bad you had to get beaten up by that chick. Though now you won't have to worry about anyone finding out about your secret."

"...Whatever..." Sasuke hung up the phone and looked at his hands, they still had Naruto's semen on it. He began to shake slightly. He wouldn't let himself cry. He just lost the one he loved, not that he had much choice. Life wasn't about what he wanted. He heard someone open the door. 'Not again..'

"Hey..." His brother's ex-boyfriend Sai was standing there looking pissed off. He started smoking. "Itachi told me he would hurt Naruto, if I dumped him..."

Sasuke didn't say anything. Sai sighed slightly and blew smoke out of his mouth. "I'm sorry Sasuke... Itachi's a bastard.."

"..." Sasuke just continued to stare at his hands. Sai sat next to him and continued to smoke.

"Want one?" He offered Sasuke a cigarette.

"...I don't smoke." Sasuke looked up at the darkening clouds, it soon began to pour.

"Shit..." Sai cursed and put out his cigarette. They just stayed there, both thinking about the same blonde as the rain soaked their bodies.

TBC

Eh...I hung out with my friend and we watched star wars episode three...the new one...god the acting was soooooooooo horrible. my friend drew a funny picture of Naruto and Sasuke...all I'll say is "Hidden village leaf brand underwear." Lol... Hope everyone whos on break is having a good one yeah? thank you for reading this and please review and vote.. anyways this was originally intended to be a Sasuke Naruto fic...but we'll see what happens when the next few votes are counted. Chances are I will narrow the votes down and everyone will have to revote...if thats ok? cause if it ends up being a tie next chapter then thats whats going to happen.


	7. Chapter 7

...umm here are the votes. now they will all be elimanated and I will recount the votes..so either revote.. or I'll count your past votes..so if you voted for neji or sai please vote again. because their votes were so low..they will eventually end up with someone else... Due to the fact that I love Kakashi/Naruto he will still be in the running...there will also be a Naruto/Kakashi scene in this chapter due to... the fact that.. others love it and I love it.. but Naruto unless there are many votes coming up for Kakashi..will not end up with him. So... its basically going to go towards Gaara for now with slight everyone else...maybe... Also I have no idea what day it is in the story...sorry I'm not good with dates and such..

also sorry for taking so long to update.I've been alittle busy.

ALSO I NEED A BETA...need help with sorting ideas for a few of my stories...anyone wanna give it a go? I'll give you credit for helping me. Thanks for reading and please review..

Gaara-38

Sasuke-32

Kakashi-17

Chapter 7

Naruto woke up in Gaara's arm. He was at home and on his bed. He remembered how Sasuke stole some of his innocence. He felt ...sad...not about losing his innocence to Sasuke, but about what Sasuke said. It was like he was worthless, like just a toy he wanted to play with than throw away. He felt how warm and dry Gaara was. It was odd, but nice. He stirred and looked up into Gaara's wide awake green eyes. He blushed brightly as Gaara leaned down and stroked his hair.

"Gaara... Thank you.." Naruto smiled up at Gaara. He hated crying, but he loved being comforted. Gaara's arms tightened around him.

"..." Gaara blushed and gently sat Naruto up. Naruto noticed how Gaara was being so quiet. He was always quiet but he seemed more nervous now. Naruto scooched up closer to the other boy and gave him a short sweet peck on the lips. As short a kiss as it was it was still wonderful. Gaara himself sat up and brought Naruto into a passionate kiss. His hand gently pressed into Naruto's lower back, bring the boy closer. 'I've never imagined touching someone could feel so good. Naruto... I want him so badly..."

Naruto responded to the kiss as it deepened even more. Gaara tasted amazing, he couldn't describe the taste really. It was sweet yet spicy at the same time. He wanted more as Gaara's tongue explored his mouth. Gaara himself noted how Naruto tasted like ramen and cinnimon. He licked the inside of Naruto's mouth causing the boy to gasp.

'I feel like a bit of a whore...' Naruto thought as his hands clenched Gaara's shirt. Gaara to play with the inside of Naruto's mouth as his hands wandered over to Naruto's flat stomach. He gently rubbed the soft skin inside Naruto's shirt and tickled it gently. Naruto giggled into the kiss and Gaara lowered his hands further into Naruto's pants, causing the blonde to snap back into reality. He pushed Gaara away gently. Gaara stared at him in surprise. He shrugged and started nibbling on Naruto's neck, leaving small hickeys. Naruto moaned but the two were interupted by a knock on the door. They seperated quickly.

"Hey!" Ino said as she barged in the room. She blinked as she stared at them. Naruto's shirt was wrinkly and his face was flushed. Gaara's clothes were also wrinkled. Ino grinned devilishly, "Did I interrupt something?"

"N-no.. Of course not!!" Naruto's face got even redder if that was at all possible. Ino just grinned and nodded while Gaara was being Gaara and basically ignored the whole situation.

"So I thought we could have pizza for dinner. I even invited Shikamaru over!" Ino smiled happily as she rambled.

Naruto sighed and stretched slowly. When Ino left, Gaara walked up behind the other, wrapping his arms around his waist. He kissed Narutos neck gently. He pulled away after a few minutes. "I ...really like you Naruto."

"Hee hee..I figured that." Naruto turned around, his going to Gaara's neck. He kissed Gaara on the lips. "I like you too Gaara, but...I am not sure if I'm ready to date you yet. Can you give me some time?"

"Alright." Gaara smiled a really really really small smile. Naruto grinned and kissed Gaara on the cheek.

"Come on lets go eat some pizza!" Naruto said as he grabbed Gaara's hand and led him downstairs, talking about how he wished there was ramen topping on pizza and that they should put it on a pizza with everything on it, and why they don't he wouldn't know, he knows a ton of other ramen lovers that he met on a ramen lover forum that would be ecstatic if there was a ramen pizza. Gaara just listened half the time to Naruto's ramblings. Downstairs Shikamaru was lounging on the couch a half eaten piece of pizza in front of him. He looked like he was taking a nap. Naruto grabbed a slice of pizza and started eating. Gaara sat next to him nibbling on a piece of cheese pizza.

"Gaara..?" Naruto asked after more rambling. Gaara looked him straight in the eyes. He felt a tingle go down his spine as he smiled nervously at the other boy. Shikamaru was on the other couch cuddling with Ino. Gaara leaned over and grabbed Naruto's face in both his hands. He brought the other boys face to his and kissed him passionately. Ino saw this and smirked.

"Heh..told you Naruto would get with Gaara!" She whispered to Shikamaru who shrugged.

"I don't really care either way, Ino." Shikamaru brought the girl closer and kissed her to shut her up. 'Gaara has some good ideas I'll say that much.'

"Mhh.." Naruto cuddled up against Gaara, while continuing to kiss the other boy. His eyes opened slightly, he glanced at the clock and gasped. He pulled away quickly, leaving Gaara slightly startled. "Gaara you have to go home now! Its almost 11!"

"Oh...And you don't want me to stay over? Tommorow is Saturday..." Gaara commented as he got up, stretching. Naruto blushed brightly.

"I...I don't think so Gaara.. I'm not sure I'm ready for someone I like to stay over...if you know what I mean.." Naruto stammered as he looked down at the ground. Gaara's lips upturned slightly. He leaned over and kissed Naruto on the cheek.

"Goodbye...Naruto." He got his jacket and Naruto walked with him to the door. There he kissed Naruto gently and walked down the street, leaving a cute blushing blonde at the door staring after him.

"You know Naruto..." Ino started as she pushed Shikamaru out the door kissing him on the cheek good bye. "Gaara really doesn't talk much. If you really like him you should try getting him to open up a bit more."

Over at Haku's house

Haku felt two pairs of arms wrap around him. He opened his eyes and gazed at a half asleep Zabuza. He smiled, "Welcome home Zabuza..."

"Haku...I missed you.." Zabuza leaned over and kissed what was his gently. Haku wrapped his arms around his neck. Zabuza bit Haku's lip gently causing the boy to gasp and have Zabuza's tongue being shoved in his mouth. Haku felt his stomach flutter as he responded to the kiss. Zabuza brought Haku closer and made small circles in Haku's lower back. He kissed Haku more, and gently pulled away, only to resume by kissing Haku on the neck. Leaving small marks to show that Haku was his. Haku smiled, he was completely satisfied. "Your friends missed you too. Of course I didn't tell them you were in pain..from what we did.."

Haku smiled prettily and kissed Zabuza. He then moved Zabuza's hands into his shirt. Zabuza kissed him gently and pulled away. He took his tye off and set it on the side of the bed. Haku blinked once, twice, and then leaned over to where Zabuza was. "Did I do something wrong?"

"No. I'm just not a very sexual person Haku." Zabuza whispered as he unbottoned his shirt. Haku smiled slightly.

"Oh.. I'm surprised I didn't realize it before..." Haku then leaned up against Zabuza who then turned the tv on. "But..you were aroused when you were with me..."

"Yes..." Zabuza mumbled as he changed the channel. They were now watching the weather.

"Hmm...?" Haku cuddled up against Zabuza's chest and let his hands travel down into Zabuza's pants. He slipped one of his small feminine hands inside the man's pants and had the other one unbotton and unzip them. Zabuza tensed slightly as Haku's hand went into his boxers and gently squeezed his erect member.

"Haku..." Zabuza hissed warningly. Haku sighed and pulled his hand away, only to be pulled by his wrist into a passionate kiss. Zabuza started fumbling with Haku's clothes and soon got his own off. He made love to the small teen. When they were done Haku curled up against him. "You're the only one who makes me feel this way Haku. Don't get smug though, you're going to school tommorow."

"Yes, Zabuza." Haku giggled and cuddled closer, despite the pain he was feeling. He felt very complete. "Hey Zabuza? Just to let you know..I'll stay with you forever, even when you become an old man and forget who I am."

"...Right..." Zabuza doubted this. Haku was young and probably only thought he was in love. It was probably just hormones. He wouldn't admit it but these thoughts tormented him and made him feel...really ticked off. Which was why he suddenly became even more striked when it came to grading papers.

sunday

Naruto walked to the park. He had gone to the super market hoping to catch a glimpse of Kakashi, but no such luck. He was basically alone as he walked around on the dirt path through the thick green trees. He noticed a few shadows, but it was the aternoon, what did he have to be afraid of? He then felt someone walk up behind and turned to look. Eyes the color of fresh blood stared at him. Dark hair hung over pale skin of a man who's hand now gripped Naruto's arm, tightly. Naruto winced. He...He looks like Sasuke. "Wh-what do you want?!"

"My my...Aren't you a pretty little thing." The man forced Naruto up against his own body, Naruto was very short compared to the towering Sasuke-look alike. "No wonder he dumped me for a child like you. Oh well..I'll have my fun with you instead."

Naruto's eyes became wide. He realized that this must be Itachi. He hadn't seen Itachi in a long time. The guy now had a scar under each of his eyes, as well as have what seemed to be red eye contacts. Other than that his hair was longer. He only knew Itachi by name and face, though he'd never seen him up close. "L-let me go!"

"Why? You took what was mine...So now I need to take something thats yours.." Itachi smirked. "I already made Sasuke take some of it..but the rest is mine now...You're obviously a virgin."

"Let me go!!! Or I'll-" Naruto felt moist lips clamp over his own. He groaned as the man pushed him up against a near by tree, rubbing his leg into Naruto's groin. The boy whimpered slightly. Itachi began undressing him, biting the boys shoulder gently. The boy moaned into the forced kiss in pain. Suddenly the man dropped him. A big can of raviolli had hit the man sqaure in the center of his back, causing him to fall to his knees. Naruto looked up to gaze into deep dark eyes. "Kakashi-sensai..."

TBC

Well..It wasn't too long.. or too short. Hope you liked it. Thank you for reading and please review.. Well it seems after next chapter there will be no more Kakashi/Naruto...I'll make it work for me though..


	8. Chapter 8

EWW..eww ew ew ew cries and covers ears I'm traumatized yet again! my poor virgin ears.. the creaking will haunt my nightmares TT... Sorry about that but its grosssssss..turns plain white T's on there thats better..now I shall forget by reading some hardcore yaoi... much better erase..erase.. I love this song.. "hey there delilah"..I also like "Hate I really don't like you".

Warnings: Yaoi, sexual situations, etc.

Here are the votes..next chapter there will be no more voting. So good luck.

Gaara-39

Sasuke-34

"Kakashi.." Naruto ran over Itachi to get to Kakashi. He flung his arms around the man's neck. "I was so scared..."

"Shh.." Kakashi whispered as he stroked Naruto's hair. He pulled away from Naruto gently. "Come on lets go to my place."

"Ok!" Naruto smiled and followed Kakashi. They walked for four blocks until they finally reached his apartment. Kakashi unlocked the door and kicked it open. He led Naruto to the kitchen where he put the groceries down on the counter.

"You alright Naruto?" Kakashi asked as he went into the living room. Naruto followed him. They sat down on a dark blue couch next to eachother. Kakashi turned and held Naruto's cheek with on of his hands. He stroked Naruto's scars slowly.

"Kakashi-sensai.." Naruto blushed brightly as the man continued to touch his soft face. "I'm fine.."

"Good. I was worried...He didn't touch you or anything right?" Kakashi asked after a long pause. "Didn't I tell you to call me Kakashi when we weren't in school together?"

"I think he was going to..but you saved me..Thank you Kakashi" Naruto smiled while his blush deepened. Kakashi let his thumb travel over Naruto's soft plump lips. He leaned closer and kissed Naruto gently. Naruto quickly wrapped his arms around Kakashi's neck. Kakashi slipped his tongue into his young student's mouth, the boy responded to it happily. Naruto's heart was beating fast, he felt his body becoming warm as the man kissing him brought him closer. The kiss broke and left Naruto panting. He looked up at Kakashi. "Kakashi..."

"..." Kakashi's eye became wide and he pulled away from the boy. He pressed his hands to his lips and stood up. "I'm sorry Naruto I shouldn't have done that. You're my student."

"Kakashi..."Naruto panted as he took Kakashi's hand. He wanted this he really did.

"Not to mention the age difference..." Kakashi pulled his hand away gently. He looked into Naruto's eyes, they were filling with tears. "I'm sorry Naruto...but this... I just ..can't.. I love my job as a teacher."

"...Fine. " Naruto walked to the door, he stopped as he put his hand on the door knob and turned. "I won't tell anyone about today. I promise."

With that he left the apartment and ran as fast as he could, tears streaming down his face. He crashed into someone and looked up. Once again Gaara to the rescue! Gaara noticed Naruto's tear stained face and frowned. 'Now what? He's such a crybaby..Its annoying.'

"Gaara... " Naruto threw his arms around Gaara and closed his eyes. Gaara was not one to like such public displays of affection...espcially in public. "I want..."

"Yes?" Gaara asked monotonly. Naruto blushed and looked up into Gaara's eyes.

"Some ramen." Naruto smiled happily through his tears as Gaara sweat dropped.

'What...the hell..' Gaara sighed and took Naruto by the wrist. "Come on."

They made their way to a nice little ramen shop about a block away from where they were originally. Gaara was a little shocked at how much ramen Naruto ate. The boy practically devoured it and made weird slurping noises. Gaara shuddered lightly and ate a bit of his own chicken flavored ramen. Naruto ended up having all the different ramen flavored ramen. All 27 of them. Gaara ended up paying with a months allowance. He noticed how happy Naruto had become and sighed. 'Well at least it was worth it.'

"I think the turnip flavored ramen was good, it didn't even taste like real turnips!" Naruto rambled as Gaara walked him home. Naruto was the only one talking through the whole thing really. When they reached the house Gaara stopped Naruto before he opened the door. He lifted Naruto's chin up and kissed him gently.

"Naruto...Don't cry anymore. Next time I think I won't be able to stop myself from killing whoever makes you cry." Gaara mummbled slowly after he pulled away.

"Thanks Gaara!" Naruto grinned and then noticed the clock in the front hallways said it was five after ten. "Shouldn't you be going home now? Your parents must be worried."

"Hn. I doubt they would be even if I had parents." Gaara looked over his shoulder for a momment then went back to focus on the stunned boy in front of him.

"Oh." Naruto's grin seemed to fall off at this point. "I don't have parents either."

"I see." Gaara patted Naruto's head awkwardly. "Don't tell me about them if you don't want to."

"I do. Its just..Not yet. Is that ok Gaara?" Naruto asked as he blushed and stared at the ground. Gaara smiled ever so slightly.

"Sure." With that he turned and walked away. He stopped before he turned and called quietly. "See you at school...Naruto."

"Yeah, bye Gaara!" Naruto smiled then shut the door as soon as Gaara was gone. He ran up to his room and decided to watch his favorite sitcom. He sang along with the theme song loudly and heard Ino pounding on the wall for him to shut up. He curled up and shut his mouth instantly, fearing the rath of Ino.

Over to Kakashi.

Kakashi glanced up as he wallowed in the darkness of his kitchen. He was sitting at the table with his head in his hands. Asuma barged in without knocking. His voice boomed as he greeted the white haired man sulking at the table. "Hey Kakashi!"

"Don't you ever knock?" Kakashi asked as he watched Asuma grab a chair and turn it around then sat down. He watched Kakashi with the normal frown on his facce.

"Not like you ever even use a door Kakashi." Asuma commented as he took a ciggerate out and put it in his mouth. He then grabbed a black lighter from his black coat and looked up at Kakashi as he flipped it open. "Mind if I smoke?"

"Yes...and I thought you were going to quit." Kakashi muttered as he stared down at a book he was reading. "Not that you listen to me anyways. You know I hate when you smoke in my apartment."

"You're right..I don't care." Asuma muttered. He let a puff of smoke out of his mouth. "I tried to quit but... Ah..You know how it is."

"Not really." Kakashi rolled his eyes. He stopped as an idea came into his head. "Well Asuma, I know one thing that is better than smoking...Sex." 

"...Fine. But you know I'll just smoke after you fall asleep." Asuma put the ciggerate out on the top of the chair, ruining it ever so slightly. Not that it mattered, Kakashi had really cheap furniture.

"Great come on." Kakashi led the man to the bed where he quickly removed Asuma's clothes. They made out roughly, the sex soon came after. Kakashi was on bottom as Asuma pounded into him. When it was over Kakashi curled up next to Asuma. The darkhaired man sighed and lit his ciggerate, where it came from...who really knows. He looked over at the sleeping younger man.

'Who are you making me help you forget Kakashi?' Asuma asked the other man silently as he inhaled the smoke deeply.

TBC

So that was short, but the next chapter will be much longer. Also since Gaara seems to have won, so wait till next chapter when things really start to happen.. Sasuke will be trying to get over Naruto and well some other couplings will appear. Umm...yeah Kakashi and Asuma...well I would've choosen Iruka..but I like Asuma better with Kakasih honestly. so yeah...sorry if that ...disappointed anyone..but the ending of it was significant. So yeah bye!


	9. Chapter 9

Ok so its tulip time where I live and I've really haven't gotten around to writing this...I love elephant ears, caramel apples are yummy too. So my mood is up quite a bit so I'm finally writing this..I tried thinking of what to do in this chapter so here it is! Also it took awhile cause I was waiting for my beta but they didn't get back to me and I really needed to update this so here it is unbetaed. I apologize if there are any mistakes. >

Final results:

Gaara-41

Sasuke-37

So sorry Sasuke/Naruto fans...This is now officially a Gaara/Naruto fic! So, here we go I guess.

Disclaimer:I own nothing

Warnings: This chapter shall have Yaoi, extreme sexual situations, and odd couplings.

Thank you to all you who read and review and those who read and don't review..

Couples: Well since Naruto is now with Gaara, its a Gaara/Naruto, Shikamaru/Ino, Kiba/Hinata, Zabuza/Haku, Asuma/Kakashi, Who Narutos former suitors will end up with you will find out this chapter or the next.

Chapter 9

Naruto yawned as he stirred awake. He stretched and got ready for school. He decided to wear a black T-shirt and black pants that had multiple buttons instead of a zipper. He combed his hair then ran out into the hall. He noticed sadly that Ino had left before him...again. He ate some toast with strawberry jam on it. After that he put his shoes on, pausing at the door for a momment.

The blond boy knew school was going to be awkward..At least all the classes with Kakashi in them. He left the house and saw Gaara standing on the side walk. He turned and their eyes met. Naruto's heart skipped a beat. He walked slowly over to the red head and smiled. "Hi Gaara! Were you waiting for me?"

"I suppose." Gaara said as he looked at Naruto. Gaara had a black backpack slung over one shoulder. His green eyes looked at Naruto's tanned face, as if they were searching for something. Naruto blushed as the other boy continued to stare at him. Gaara moved closer, until his face was an inch from Naruto's. He then licked Naruto's scarred cheek. Naruto's face lit up like a candle and he began to stutter something out.

"W-w-why did y-you d-do that?!" Naruto shrieked. Gaara smirked and chuckled lightly.

"You had some jam on your cheek." Gaara responded as he licked his lips. He turned and started walking towards school, leaving a flustered Naruto behind to follow him. Naruto touched his wet cheek ran after Gaara who was far ahead of him.

Over to Kakashi

Kakashi woke up feeling alittle sore. He felt something next to him shift slightly. His eyes flew open and he saw Asuma leaning back against the head board of the bed. Kakashi sighed as he sat up, wrinkling the dark sheets that covered his pale body. "So you smoked while laying in_ my _bed, Asuma?!"

"I told you I would, Kakashi." Asuma grinned and grabbed Kakashi by the Shoulders. He smashed their lips together. Kakashi's eyes widened but he closed them slowly. Asuma wasn't normally affectionate. He would have sex for the sake of having sex but he would rarely kiss someone. Kakashi moaned as he leaned closer into his best friends dark tanned scarred body. Asuma smirked and deepened the kiss gently. Soon the two were in blissful euphoria as they made out. Kakashi rubbed his lower region against the other mans. Asuma pulled away leaving Kakashi panting heavily. "Don't we have work, Kakashi?"

"I'm always late so who cares if we play alittle." Kakashi purred as he leaned over into the other's body that was radiating heat. He smiled contently, really the reason he wanted to be late was so he missed homeroom. He was sure he could stand seeing Naruto. The awkwardness would be unbearable.

"Well I'm always on time. Can't have you screwing up my record." Asuma began to stretch.

"Oh so I can screw with you, just not your record..." Kakashi pretended to bed sad as he ran his hands over Asuma's muscled chest. Dark hair was planted over it lightly. Kakashi layed his head on the lovely chest as he ran his hands over the dark haired man's arms.

"Thats right..." Asuma kissed Kakashi's messy silver hair before stroking it with his hands. "They expect incompetence from you. Imagine the head master freaking out because he has more than one teacher late."

"Well...like you said, you're never late. She'd let it slide." Kakashi glanced at the clock. It showed 6:50 AM on the screen. He pulled away from Asuma and got out of the bed. A wonderful idea striking him. "Lets take a quick shower together. We can play in there since you don't want to be late."

"Fine.." Asuma got up as well. "We'll have to stop by my place afterwards to get some clothes."

"..Or you could wear some of mine!" Kakashi smiled happily as he pulled a purple dress shirt out of his closet.

"I don't think that would fit me Kakashi." The darker haired one let out an exasperated sigh as he closed his eyes and rubbed the back of his head. Him and Kakashi had noticably different waist sizes. Kakashi was small boned while Asuma was big boned and muscular not fat. No he was not huge he just has big shoulders and with big shoulders came big torsos. (A/N: just trying to get the point across sorry.)

"But it would be all tight and sexy on you. You're muscles would stand out!" Kakashi grinned pervertedly as he showed the shirt off.

"...Like I said we'll need to stop by my house." With that Asuma tugged Kakashi into the bathroom.

Back to Naruto

"Thanks for walking me to class Gaara." Naruto grinned sunnily at Gaara as he gave him a quick hug. "I'll see you at lunch or in Zabuza's class!"

"Alright..." Gaara's mouth twitched slightly upwards as Naruto hugged him. He awkwardly hugged back due to the fact that he was not used to such show of affection. He grabbed Naruto's arm before he left for the classroom. He kissed Naruto gently on the spot where he licked the jam off. "Will you go out on a date with me today?"

"...Ah..." Naruto thought for a momment as he blushed and looked up into Gaara's sea green eyes. "Yeah... I though about it last night and...Well yes, I would like that."

"Really?" Gaara was slightly astounded. He expected Naruto to say no. His shock while not evident in his face was very obvious by the look in his eyes.

"Yes, Gaara. You're so kind and you always seem to be there when I need you." Naruto blushed as he stared down at his feet.

"...Ah..Than I shall walk you home after school. So you can prepare for our date." Gaara said slowly. He realized he was still holding onto Naruto's arm and quickly let it go. A hardly noticable blush stained his cheeks.

"Ok." Naruto smiled. The school warning bell ringing could be heard through the halls. Naruto kissed Gaara quickly on the lips, needless to say people were watching them. Including two very upset pairs of dark eyes.

"Well that sucks." Sai muttered to Sasuke as he walked he shrugged lightly. "I waited all that time too."

'Well maybe if you didn't get that belly button ring he would go out with you.' Sasuke thought silently but did not voice. In fact he wasn't really even sure why he was around Sai. He stomped away agitated as he broke up the love scene going on between Naruto and Gaara.

"Eh..." Naruto and Gaara glanced at Sasuke. Well Gaara more liked glared. Naruto watched Sasuke's hunched shoulders as he sat down at his desk. 'Sasuke...' "Bye Gaara.."

With a glance back at Naruto Gaara left to go to his own class. Naruto turned and walked over to Sasuke. He felt shy. "Hey..Sasuke."

"...Uzumaki.." Sasuke looked at the other boy. He frowned noticably. Complaints could be heard from Sasuke's fangirls that Naruto was talking to their precious Sasuke. The two just ignored them.

"I..I just wanted to say that I know you didn't mean to do those things.." Naruto whispered only so Sasuke could hear. Sasuke's eyes widened slightly. He expected the blond to yell at him or make a big scene. He stared at the blue eyed boy as he continued to talk. "So umm.. I sorta met your brother and..I know it was his fault not yours."

".." Sasuke didn't say anything and sadness was evident in those beautiful blue eyes that he loved so much. Naruto turned to walk away but was stopped by Sasuke saying something. "Thank you..Naruto."

Naruto turned and grinned at Sasuke before turning back and going to his seat. Asuma ended up being late for his homeroom class, while Kakashi didn't show up for his at all. Naruto felt slightly guilty but pushed it into the back of his mind. That day went by like normal.

Over to Sasuke

Sasuke sulked on the roof. He had finally broken up with Sakura. He also had to ditch his fangirls. His thoughts were on Naruto. There was no way he could get him now, but did that mean he should give up? No Uchihas never gave up, at least not on things they really wanted, and he REALLY wanted Naruto.

'No..I won't give up..' Sasuke smirked evilly. 'I'll just wait and help that monster screw up and steal Naruto from him.'

Sai was thinking something similair as he ate his lunch. That was until Neji came along and tripped accidently knocking over Sai's food. Both were ticked off, Sai because his food was ruined and Neji because his shirt was ruined. Sai ended up with Neji in the bathroom. Neji was cleaning his shirt roughly.

"I can't believe you eat that disgusting food Sai! All that gravy! Whats wrong with you!" Neji practically yelled as he frantically cleaned his shirt with a paper towel. "Oh well Fate must have wanted this shirt to be ruined...There is no saving it.."

"Gods! Calm down Hyuuga!" Sai rubbed his temples. He was wearing a nice purple tank top that was far too short for him and showed off his newest belly button ring. It was silver and had what looked like fake sapphires decorating it. Sai gazed at Neji as he took his shirt off to try and clean it better. He smirked evily. 'Naruto is taken now...so...while I can't have him maybe I can have...'

With that he wrapped his arms around the other pale teen. He nibbled on his neck gently causing Neji to shiver. "So Neji-chan, how about you and I have alittle fun?

"D-don't you like Naruto?!" Neji demanded but didn't pull away. His brown hair was being stroked by the other boy gently. It was comforting in a sort of odd twisted way.

"Yeah..but he loves Gaara.. but other than that I think I might like you Neji." With that he licked Neji's earthen gently turned him over and started sucking on the others hardening nipples. "Will you play with me alittle Neji-sama?"

"Y-Yes...and..you don't need the honorifics with me." Neji huffed slightly as he felt Sai's hands play with the band of his pants.

Over to Naruto

The school day was finally over and Naruto felt butterflies in his stomach as he waited for Gaara in the front of the school. Gaara found him and they walked silently to Naruto's house. Naruto hesitantly took Gaara's hand, he was about to withdraw it when Gaara squeezed it gently. Naruto smiled happily when he saw the obvious blush staining Gaara's cheek. He leaned over and kissed the others blushing cheek thinking about how cute Gaara was when he blushed.

"Well...Do you need to get anything from your house?" Gaara asked quietly.

"No. Just need to drop my back pack off. Umm.." Naruto shifted uncomfortably when they arrived at the front door.

"Yes?" Gaara asked as he watched Naruto fidget cutely.

"Do I need to bring any money?" Naruto asked looking up into Gaara's eyes.

"No I will pay for all the things you need." Gaara said as he kissed Naruto on the cheek. He loved how Naruto tasted, he wanted so badly to taste other parts of Naruto's body but he knew that had to wait. He then waited for Naruto outside and the boy came back and hugged Gaara's arm.

"So where are we going Gaara?" Naruto asked excitedly.

"Well I thought it would be fun if we went to the..."

TBC

Next chapter, Gaara and Naruto's date, Some other couple stuff.


	10. Chapter 10

I apologize for the long wait. This chapter was really hard to write and I recently started writing an actual book or whatever so..yeah.

warnings: Yaoi, shounen-ai, fluffiness, underage (but not very descriptive)sex, possible swearing, etc.

disclaimer: I own nothing

Chapter 10

"I was thinking we could go to the aquarium." Gaara felt his insides go warm as he watched Naruto's face brighten with surprise. A huge grin appeared on the blonde's face.

"Thats so cool!!" Naruto smiled as he took Gaara's hand and leaned up against the other boy. "So lead the way!"

Gaara nodded, he felt a bit a nervous. He held Naruto's hand as he walked towards downtown. There they got on a bus and ended up at the Miranta Aquarium. Naruto smiled excitedly and squeezed Gaara's hand. The redhead smiled as he bought at ticket. The aquarium was huge. Fish tanks were everywhere. Unfortunately it smelled gross. Naruto giggled as he watched the penguins play. He also mocked the blowfish by puffing out his cheeks, earning a small chuckle from Gaara. When they were done watching the dolphin show Naruto sat Next to Gaara as they ate a small Aquarium cafe. It had a huge fishtank in the middle with many tropical fish in it. Naruto was delighted by the fact that they got to sit next to it. Their food was soon served and Naruto happily scarffed don a large amount of breadsticks.

"Are you having fun, Naruto?" Gaara asked as he picked at his food. Naruto grinned at him as soon as he finished his sixth breadstick.

"Yeah! I'm having a blast!! Thanks for bringing me here, Gaara." Naruto blushed lightly as Gaara leaned over the table to kiss him on the cheek.

"I'm happy you're happy." Gaara said seductively as he pulled away. Naruto's blush deepened. Soon the two were done eating and decided to visit the gift shop.

There Naruto gazed around at all the interesting things. His eyes landing on the cutest stuffed animal. It was a mommy dolphin with a small baby dolphin attached to it. He giggled as he picked it up and stared at it. He felt sadness at not having a mother of his own to be by his side. He felt Gaara wrap his arms around his waist and pull him close. He turned his head to look at the red-head only causing thier lips to meet. He closed his eyes slowly and kissed back.

"You ok?" Gaara asked hesitantly. Naruto nodded slowly and grinned.

"I'm fine." Naruto pulled away gently and set the pair of dolphins back only to have Gaara pick them back up.

"Here.." He whispered as he took it over to the counter, a confused Naruto following him from behind.

"What are you doing, Gaara?" The blonde asked timidly, not wanting to upset the other.

"Buying this for you, duh." Gaara rolled his eyes lightly. Naruto giggled as he grabbed onto Gaara's arm.

"Thank you so much!" Naruto whispered in the other's ear. Gaara blushed lightly and paid for the stuffed animal quickly and handed it to his short blond boyfriend. Naruto smiled happily and they walked out of the store together towards the bus stop

It was starting to get late, the sun was setting over the two as they sat on the steps of Naruto's house. A comfortable silence surrounded the two.

"So where is Ino?" Gaara asked breaking the silence.

"She's spending the the night at Hinata's." Naruto replied. Gaara got an odd look in his eyes.

"So...You're home alone?" The red head began to smirk creepily.

"Yeah?"

"...Let's go up to your room."

"..." Naruto blushed brightly but agreed. There he sat down comfortably on his bed. Gaara layed on top of him between his legs. Gaara kissed Naruto slowly. He gently began to undress the other boy. Naruto waited patiently until Gaara undid his pants. Soon they were thrown on the floor. Gaara took his own clothes off and resumed to molest the other boy. He laid kisses on Naruto's neck, sucking on the sensitive skin lightly.

"Ahh!!" Naruto gasped loudly. Gaara went lower and kissed the other boy's nipples. Twirling his tongue around each nipple to make them red and erect. He held the boy in his arms and took some lotion out of Naruto's drawer by the bed. He opened it and prepared himself. Naruto's blue eyes filled with shock when he noticed how large Gaara was. "Umm..Gaara, is that going to fit?"

"It should." Gaara turned to the boy and smirked. He gently pumped the other boy's penis. Making it leak a little precum. He prepared the other boy and soon began to make love to him. (A/n: very non-descriptive..Sorry, but I gotta follow the rules.)

"..." Gaara noticed Naruto's blue sheets were stained with blood. He leaned down and licked it up gently. Then he licked Naruto's virgin blood off his inner thighs. He laid kisses on them, while Naruto tried to get a control over his breathing. Gaara stopped what he was doing then kissed the other on the lips, holding the smaller one closer. "..I'm sorry I hurt you."

"...pant I-I'm ok. Don't worry." Naruto forced a smile so the other boy wouldn't worry. "Thank you Gaara. It was wonderful."

"Yeah." Gaara kissed Naruto again while the other boy cuddled closer to them. Both of them were basking in the afterglow of sex. "I love you, Naruto."

"I love you too, Gaara." Naruto whispered tiredly. Soon he fell asleep as Gaara got off of him and laid on his back next to the other boy. He stared up at the white ceiling. Trying to understand these feelings.Gaara really hoped he didn't hurt Naruto too much. It had been both of their first times after all. Soon he too drifted off into a dreamless sleep. For the first time in years did he not have nightmares haunting him.

Over to Sasuke

Sasuke walked around the city park. He was bored, and his only companions were the stars in the night sky. He heard twigs snapping and he turned and laid eyes on ...

TBC

Ok who Sasuke ends up with is in the next chapter. It might be an oc though. Thanks for reading, I hope you all liked it. Bye bye.


	11. Chapter 11

Sorry for the long wait. I had to update my other stories too... Also after a long bit of podering I've decided to introduce an OC character. No one is going to find out Sasuke's secret though...cause then it wouldn't be a secret(It's really dirty though XD)...This chapter is dedicated to Sasuke.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto

Warnings:Yaoi, sex, het, hinted yuri, occness, etc.

Chapter 11-Sasuke

Sasuke laid eyes on a boy with gray hair. The boy's cheek was badly bruised. Purple eyes widened once they landed on Sasuke. The teen took a step back flinching slightly as he came into contact with a tree. Dark eyes trailed over a cutely feminine body. Sasuke walked over to the boy. The child continued to back away. A pale hand soon creased the cheek without a bruise. "Are you ok?"

"I...I..." The boy stuttered as his hair fell over his eyes. Tears welled up in those innocent eyes.

"Hmm.. There's a bathroom over there..." Sasuke took the boy by the arm and led him to the parks bathroom. There he cleaned the boy's face. "Whats your name, kid?"

"Sayuri" The prematurely gray-haired boy blushed lightly as Sasuke stared at him.

"What happend to you?" The raven asked after a long pause.

"Some older b-boys beat me up...They said I was disgusting cause..." With that the boy stopped talking. Sasuke just nodded. "W-Will you walk me to my house please? My papa is probably worried.."

"...Sure.." Sasuke took the boy's hand. Sayuri's face turned bright red as he was led out of the park. "OK...Now you led me to where you live."

"Mh.." The boy nodded and started walking towards the run-down part of town. They reached a horrible looking apartment building and entered it. Room number 13. Sayuri unlocked the door and motioned for Sasuke to come in. "Daddy..I'm home!!!"

None other than Kabuto from chem class walked in. His eyes widened when he landed on Sasuke. He turned towards his son. "Sayuri where were you? I was so worried."

The boy was brought into a bear hug. He blushed slightly as his father ran his hands through his hair. Sasuke couldn't believe what was going on. How could Kabut be the father of this child? The only way that was possible is if he got a girl pregnent at 10!(A/N: Sayurie is 9...Making Kabuto 19.) Glasses glinted as the older boy let go of the child. "Thank you for bringing him home, Uchiha-san."

"Sure...Umm..." Sasuke glanced back at the boy.

"Would you like to help me get Sayuri ready for bed?" Kabuto asked with a kind smile gracing his lips. Sasuke just nodded as the taller teen picked the child up and headed into a dimly lit room. The darker haired teen followed him from behind. He noticed a small bed with red blankets and a red pillow. An old small dresser was soon opened and Kabuto began changing the young boy into pajamas. They were slightly ripped and faded. The blue checkered pattern was barely noticable. Sasuke pushed the nice covers of the bed down and Kabuto placed the boy comfortably in the bed, tucking him in slowly. "Good night my little one. Have sweet dreams. Don't worry, Papa will beat up those boys who hurt you."

" 'Night papa.." Sayuri whispered grogily, as Kabuto kissed his forehead. His eyelids slwoly. "Goodnight nice boy..."

"Good night.." Sasuke whispered back. The boy fell asleep instantly as Kabuto ran his hands through soft gray locks. He got up walked out of the room. Sasuke went with him, closing the door behind him. That was when he noticed there was only one bedroom. The other door led to a small bathroom. The room he had first arrived in turned out to be a kitchen/livingroom. Kabuto sat on the couch-which seemed to also be his bed- and motioned for Sasuke to sit down. He took his glasses off and rubbed his temples. Sasuke watched him. Noticing the slight curvy-ness of the older boy's body. "How...How is he your son?"

"He is actually my sister's kid.." Kabuto sighed. "I didn't want anyone from school to find out about him. He's the reason I got held back a few times. I need to work so I don't really have much time to focus on school... My sister died in childbirth...and instead of abandoning him I decided to be stupid and try to raise him myself. He has an ok life. I have three jobs so I can give him what he needs and wants...You won't tell anyone will you?"

"...No of course not.." Sasuke watched Kabuto smile in relief. He felt a flutter in his stomach.

"Thank you."

"...If you want I could watch him after school for you when you go to work." Sasuke suggested as he ran a hand through his dark hair. Kabuto's eyes widened.

"That would be great..But..I can't afford to pay you.." Kabuto stared down at the floor.

"I'm rich..I don't need money." The raven haired teen smirked. His face soon became serious."Besides, if that kid ran around with such a pretty face, worse things could happen to him than getting punched."

"...I know.." Dark eyes shifted to Sasuke face. "That's why I worry so much about him.."

"Hnn.." Sasuke just nodded. When their eyes met, he felt himself becoming aroused. He frowned as he tried to ignore his hardened member. He shifted so that it wouldn't become obvious to Kabuto. "I gotta get going. I'll...be by here tommorow then, ok? Right after school..."

"Thanks again." Kabuto walked to the front door and opened it. Sasuke was about to leave when Kabuto stopped him. "There must be something I could do to repay you..."

"Well..." Sasuke's dark eyes got a perverted glint in them. He grabbed Kabuto's face and stood on the tips of his toes. He kissed the man gently. Kabuto's eyes widned as Sasuke deepened the kiss. Just as Kabuto closed his eyes, Sasuke pulled away. "Seeing you blush so cutely is payment enough for me."

Kabuto slammed the door in Sasuke face and slipped down to the floor. A cute blush covering his face.

Time skip

It had been two weeks since the incident. Sasuke continued going over to Kabuto's house to help take care of Sayuri. Each time he was there he found out more about the mysterious 19-year-old. Like for example, Kabuto worked late at night as a stripper. One of his biggest fans of his stripping career was none other than Orochimaru, the science teacher.(A/N:eww..) Sasuke eventually became friends with Naruto(Though Gaara still hated his guts). They even hung out sometimes.

He felt himself falling for the older boy. At school, he decided to spend his lunch with the gray-haired teen. Flirting with him shamelessly. After two monthes of this, Sasuke finally asked Kabuto out. The two dated for 6 monthes, until...

Sasuke watched as Kabuto and Sayuri approach him at the park. He was a little nervous to be honest. He convinced his brother to give him money for his own place. He had alot of money in the bank too.

"Hello." Kabuto smiled at him and kissed him on the cheek. Sasuke smiled back and noticed Sayuri giggling.

"Hi Sasuke-san!!" The cute boy greeted.

"Hey, you two." Sasuke bent down and picked Sayuri up. He placed him down on a bench than turned his attention to Kabuto. He looked into those beautiful dark eyes that he had come to love so much. The man was staring at him with a confused expression. He leaned foreward and kissed Kabuto on the lips. Wrapping his arms around the taller boy. His hands went down, and he squeezed Kabuto's nice round ass. Kabuto let out a gasp(A/N:Kabuto is the uke... ). Sasuke broke the kiss as Kabuto glared at him for diong such a thing in front of his son. Sasuke just smirked. "I was wondering...If you wanted to move in with me..."

"...What...?" The other male gasped.

"You heard me..." Sasuke kissed him again. "Sayuri would have his own room...My room would become..Our room...You can quite two of your jobs too. Speciffically that stripping one.."

"...Sasuke..." Kabuto frowned. "I don't know.."

"Your dream is to become a doctor, Kabuto..I love you and I want to help you reach that dream." He captured the older man's lips once more.

"...I...Sayuri.." Kabuto broke the kiss and turned to his son who was giggling madly. "Do you want to live with Sasuke-san?"

"Yeah!!" The boy grinned happily. "Cause than you'd be happy, Papa! Plus Sasuke-san's place is really fun!"

"Aright...There's your answer Sasuke." Kabuto pecked the other gently. "Do you want me to go get my stuff?"

11 or 12 years later

It was Konoha high's highschool reunion for the class of 20XX. Naruto stuck by Gaara's side as they walked in. Gay marriage was now legal, so they had gotten married three years prior to the reunion. They had adopted a little baby girl with red hair and blue eyes. They doted on her constantly. Gaara vowed to kill any man that dare hit on her when she was older. She was currently at home with the baby sitter. Gaara kissed Naruto gently as they walked into the large gym.

"Wow..This place hasn't changed a bit.." Naruto grinned as he tugged Gaara over to the punch bowl.

"Hey..." A deep voice greeted as a tall man with long spikey hair tyed back walkecd over. A blonde was walking next to him.

"Hey Shikamaru! Temari! How are you two doing?" Naruto greeted the two. Ino and Temari became best friends after awhile. Ino broke up with Shikamaru when a few years earliar because she found out that her feelings for Temari were more than just friends. Unfortuanately Temari didn't feel the same way. They were still best friends, and Temari actually got together with Shikamaru just last year. Ino started dating a girl named Tenten from her work.

"Great!" Temari grinned as she punched Shikamaru in the arm.

"...Troublesome.." Shikamaru muttered, rubbing his arm slowly.

"HEY!!" Ino ran over and threw her arms around both Temari and Shikamaru. She started giggling uncontrollbly. "Hehh..I think someone spiked the punch!!"

"You got to be kidding me." Shikamaru slapped his forehead as Ino hung off him.

"Oh look!! Theres Neji and Sai!!" Naruto watched the two from afar and waved. Sai grinned and waved back as he slapped Neji's ass. Naruto just laughed. Neji and Sai were still together..Though there relationship was on again off again sorta thing.

"Hello there.." A soft voice sounded from behind as a beautiful brunnette walked into view. He was holding on to Zabuza's arm, who still looked like he did back when he teached.

"Haku!! How are you two? How are the twins?" Naruto asked as he threw his arms around the pretty boy. Haku had grown taller, and much prettier(If that's possible). He and Zabuza married as soon as Haku graduated from highschool. They adopted twins named Miko and Haru. They were quite happy together. Haku was now a doctor, and Zabuza was still a teacher.

"We're great. So are they." Haku smiled warmly as Zabuza stayed silent by his side.

"So where is Kakashi-sensai and Iruka-sensai?" Naruto suddenly asked when he noticed the two teachers were not there.

"They moved to Canada.." A dark voice suddenly stated. They all turned and saw Sasuke standing with Kabuto.

"Oh...Wait..Together?!" Naruto gasped as Sasuke smirked and nodded. "Wow..."

"Yeah.." Sasuke looked straight at Naruto as he continued. "Also Hinata and Kiba aren't here, because Hinata just went into labor this morning."

"Oh that's so cool!!" A few people in the group blurted. Hinata and Kiba had gotten married a few years after highschool. They had three children, and a fourth that was being born right at that momment. Shino, who was also missing, had been dating an older woman by the name of Shizune, who already had a son from a previous relationship. They were quite happy together.

Everyone caught up. Naruto and Gaara walked home together. Naruto giggled as Gaara brought him close. "Did you have fun?"

"Not as much fun as I'm going to have when we get home.." Gaara smirked as Naruto blushed and buried his head in Gaara's side. Gaara smiled down at him.

"You didn't talk much..." Naruto suddenly scolded.

"Well...How could I get a word in when you kept blabbering?" The redhead teased. Naruto flushed angirly and punched him playfully.

END

...SO that was the end...It was so much like one of those lame anime endings it made me sick XD. Ah well...Hope you liked it. I'm thinking of doing a sequel sorta thing about how Naruto and Gaara adopted their daughter and right after highschool and such. I'm sure you are all surprised I hooked Sasuke with Kabuto..I love Kabuto...Wait that is not the point. I ran out of ideas who to put him with...At first it was going to be Sayuri but it ended up with Sayuri being Kabuto's kid. So yeah... Err...I hope you liked it in all it's cheesiness... I honestly had no idea what to do...This is the best I could come up with...so..yeah...Please review..No flames TT...Please...


End file.
